A Father's Love
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Kind of Au: Larry Sawyer is very protective of his 16 year old daughter, Peyton. He can be very overbearing but she is finally going to take a stand especially when she falls for the handsome Lucas Scott. Leyton, Naley, and Brooke. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**An: Alright so here is yet another story by me, but I keep getting these ideas in my head and I want to share with you guys. This story is going to be different from my other stories, but it is still a Leyton fanfic because I do love Leyton. **

**Summary: So here is my idea...What if Larry had been around while Peyton was growing up, and he was very strict on her. I picture him being this very overbearing father that just wanted to protect his daughter. Peyton's life is very different. This story takes place when Peyton is about sixteen. Lucas and Nathan are brothers but they don't hate each other. Keith and Karen are married and have an eight year old daughter, Lily. Haley and Peyton are best friends. Nathan and Lucas are the most popular guys in school, and Brooke and Lucas are dating at the moment. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy this story. **

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 1- Peyton's World **

Peyton Sawyer had been through a lot in her sixteen years of life. She had lost her mother when she was only ten, and because of her father's overbearing nature she lost her best friend Brooke when they were thirteen. Brooke wanted to be apart of the wild and crazy popular world, and Larry did not want that for his little girl.

Peyton didn't have it bad though. Her father loved her, and she and her best friend Haley always found away to have fun without getting into trouble.

Peyton heard the dreaded alarm going off. Oh damn she thought. She didn't want to wake up. She leaned over and hit the snooze, but it was too late her father was right on time. "Hey honey" he greeted her very cheerfully. "It is time to wake up pumpkin" He pulled the covers off of her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back over her. "Daddy can't I have five more minutes" she begged.

"If I give you five more minutes you will never wake up. So up and at it...Let's go" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom. She sighed. Her dad always made sure she was on time. He had so many rules for her to follow, some times she had a hard time keeping up. She sat up in her bed and thought about what she was going to wear. As she made her way out of her bed she heard her phone going off. She smiled as she looked at the caller ID. "Hey Haley"

"Hey girly I'm surprised your awake"

"Yeah well my dad always makes sure I'm on time. What's on your mind"

"Well I was thinking you should dress cute today. Word on the street is Lucas and Brooke had a fight which means you might actually have a chance with the hunky basketball star." Haley squealed into the phone.

"Ha...that is so funny Hales. Never gonna happen. Besides even if Lucas might like me just a little bit my dad would never let me go out" Peyton said unfortunately her dad had a lot of rules.

"Come on...If Lucas Scott likes you then your dad can just go jump in a lake"

Peyton laughed. Haley wasn't a big fan of Larry. "Haley...That's not very nice, my dad wants to protect me."

"I doubt your going to need protecting from Lucas Scott. I think you can hold your own"

"Peyton breakfast is ready" Larry screamed from downstairs.

"Listen Hales I've got to go but I'll see you at school" Peyton said

"Ok but remember you've got to look hot today." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

Peyton stood up and thought about what Haley said. She had to look hot. She looked through her closet, and finally found the perfect outfit.

About fifteen minutes later Peyton walked downstairs wearing a short blue jean skirt and a black tank top that revealed a little of her stomach. Larry turned around from the stove and shook his head no. "Go change"

Peyton sighed in disbelief "Dad this is cute"

"Not on my sixteen year old daughter. Now go change"

Peyton usually didn't argue but Haley had insisted she look hot. "No..I don't want to change. I like what I'm wearing"

Larry walked closer to his daughter and raised his voice a little bit this time "Well if you don't want to be grounded for the next year you will take your little chicken legs upstairs and put on some clothes. Is that understood"

Peyton knew she had lost the argument "Fine" She walked towards the stairs. "But I don't like you very much right now"

Peyton came back down the stairs fifteen minutes later wearing blue jeans and the same time but a jacket over it, and the jacket was zipped almost all the way up. "Are you happy now?"

Larry smiled is satisfaction "Yes there's my beautiful daughter I love so much." He kissed her forehead. "We've got to get going. Grab you some breakfast to go"

Larry drove Peyton to school like he did every single day. Her mother had died in a car accident, and he didn't want Peyton to drive. "Dad when can I start driving myself to school?"

"Maybe next year" Larry said.

"Yeah I doubt it I'll see you later. Haley will bring me home." She got out of the car, and her dad rolled down the window.

"I love you princess" Peyton rolled her eyes. He always told her that and it was so embarrassing.

"Bye dad" Peyton started walking towards the building when Haley caught up to her.

"Hey" She looked at her outfit "What are you wearing?"

"My dad wouldn't let me out of the house, but I brought it here. You told me to look sexy today and I'm going to look sexy" Peyton smiled as she took her blue jean skirt out of her bag. Haley smiled. She liked when Peyton went against her dad.

Haley and Peyton came out of the bathroom and Peyton was wearing the skirt she had on previously. "Damn you look hot. I think everyone is staring at you."

"I doubt it" Peyton didn't believe her, but everyone was looking at her, and then she saw him. God he was absolutely gorgeous. She had never seen anyone as beautiful as Lucas Scott. He had perfect blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. She walked passed him and for the first time she stopped him in his tracks. Haley let out a small squeal. Maybe Lucas Scott would give her a chance for the first time. She had wanted him to notice her since they were in the seventh grade and maybe with Brooke out of the picture he would.

Peyton was at her lockers getting her books ready for study hall when her locker shut. She turned to see Lucas Scott standing next to her. "Hi I'm Lucas"

Peyton was nervous because he had finally spoken to her. "I know...I mean hi...I'm Peyton"

"Nice to finally meet you. I've noticed you around."

"Really" She was surprised. It had to be the short skirt.

"Yeah...You're really cute" He was being really flirty.

"Thanks"

"Listen I wanted to invite you to a party at my brother's beach house tonight. It's after the basketball game. Are you coming to the basketball game?" Lucas asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah" She lied. She and Haley never went to those things, but Haley could sacrifice a Friday night for her best friend.

"Well I really hope you'll come to the party. It is going to be alot of fun especially if you are there" He smiled that beautiful smile of his.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah I would like that a lot. Thanks for the invite" They bell rang.

"Oh well I better get going. I can't wait to see you at the party. I can assure you we will have a good time." Lucas said as he walked down the hall.

Peyton could not believe that she had been invited to a party. It wasn't any party though. It was a Lucas Scott party. She leaned up against her locker. She was so happy, and nothing was standing in the way of her getting to know Lucas Scott. Oh crap she thought as she realized there was one thing getting her way....HER FATHER

**Alright so that is the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 2- Short Skirts **

Peyton was sitting outside of Tree Hill High waiting on her best friend. She couldn't wait to tell Haley what had happened between her and the hunky Lucas Scott. Peyton was smiling from ear to ear when Haley walked outside. "Oh my God what happened? Why are you smiling?" Haley questioned in a cheerful way.

"Lucas Scott asked me out. We have to go to the basketball game, and then we have to go to a party" Peyton squealed.

Haley laughed "Peyton, I hate basketball, he invited you not me, and have you met your father lately?" Haley gave her a look.

Peyton bit her lip "Yeah but you have to come with me, you can do this one thing for me, and I was hoping you could come up with some kind of plan"

Haley shook her head "Why me?" The girls started walking to Haley's car.

"Because you are my best friend in the whole world, and you're better at coming up with plans than I am" Peyton gave her the puppy face.

"Ok, we'll just tell your dad that you are spending the night with me. I seriously can't believe he asked you out." Haley smiled

"I know me either. It is like a dream come true" Peyton was in heaven or at least she thought so. They got into Haley's car, and Haley pointed at Peyton's skirt.

"Aren't you going to change?" Haley questioned knowing that Larry would have a fit if he saw his daughter in the outfit she had on.

Peyton shook her head "My dad is at work, I'll change when I get home."

"Ok"

"Haley you were so right about looking sexy today. This really is like the best day ever."

Haley smiled and started the car "You and Lucas are so gonna get married one day, and I can be the maid of honor."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was in the gym shooting around, but his mind wasn't on basketball. It was on the beautiful blonde girl he had finally found the nerve to talk to. She was absolutely beautiful, sweet, and perfect. He had no idea why he hadn't talked to her before. Lucas took another shot but this time he missed.

"If you shoot like that tonight we're sure to lose" Nathan said as he walked into the gym. Nathan was Lucas' little brother by three months. They were best friends although they didn't grow up that way. Their love for basketball pulled them together, and they realized it was a waste of time to hate each other. "I guess I'll have to show you how it is done" He takes the ball and scores "See you could learn a lot from me big brother" Nathan smiled as he made yet another basket.

"Thanks for the tip, but my mind isn't on basketball" Lucas admitted.

"Well you better get it together because we have to win tonight. What's on your mind anyway? Are you having problems with Brooke?"

"I'm done with Brooke" Lucas said with no emotion on his face. Their relationship had fallen apart a long time ago, and everyone knew it. He was tired of denying it. He wanted so much more than Brooke wanted.

Nathan laughed and shot the ball again "Come on man, you guys break up and get back together more than people change their underwear"

Lucas shook his head and stole the ball from Nathan "It is for real this time Nate. I'm done with her."

"Is there someone else?" Nathan questioned. Lucas didn't answer. He shot the ball and missed again. "I take that as a yes. Who is she?"

"You probably don't even know her, but I've been watching her for a while, and I think she's really cool"

"Ok man you can't turn into a stalker cause that's weird." Nathan made a face of disgust.

"I'm not a stalker. It is not like that. She'll be at the party tonight."

"She's not a cheerleader. We don't date girls that aren't cheerleaders" Nathan told him. It was one of their rules since they were the stars of the team.

"Well maybe it is time for a change. I've got to go help my mom at the cafe. I'll see you later" Lucas said as he walked out of the gym. Nathan couldn't believe that he was considering dating a non cheerleader. The Scott brothers didnt' do things like that, but then again maybe Lucas was onto something.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Peyton and Haley had made it to Peyton's house. Peyton walked into the kitchen, "I'll fix us something to drink" She told her as Haley walked up the stairs.

Peyton was standing by the counter fixing the drinks with her back towards the door. "What the hell are you wearing?" Larry questioned as he entered the house.

Peyton's heart dropped into her chest because she knew she was in trouble. She took a second answering because she was trying to come up with a good lie that he might actually believe. "Dad"

He cut her off, "I cannot believe you wore that to school after I told you not too"

"I um dad" She couldn't think of anything to say. She knew she was in trouble.

"Your grounded" He said calmly. Her eyes grew large. He couldn't possibly ground her. She had a date with Lucas Scott.

"Dad please you can't not tonight" Peyton begged.

"I can, and I did. You have got to learn that you cannot get away with bad behavior. Tell Haley to go home." Larry said as he walked into the living room. Peyton closed her eyes she knew she should have taken the skirt off at school. Why didn't she listen to Haley?

Upstairs Haley had heard the whole conversation and was packing some of Peyton's clothes into a bag. Peyton entered the room, "You have to go home I just got myself grounded" Peyton sighed. She saw Haley packing things into a bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming up with a plan since you think I'm so good at it." Haley continued to get Peyton's things together. "You are going to go back downstairs and tell your father that you have to go to the library tonight because you have a huge paper due, and you have to look up stuff at the library."

Peyton shook her head as she fell on her bed "No way, he's not going to fall for that, and even if he did he would want to see the paper that I wrote, and I'm not writing a paper"

"I have the perfect paper you can show him. I'll print it off at home. I'll be back to get you at six. Make sure you sound convincing when you talk to him" She said as she grabbed Peyton's bag and headed down the stairs.

Peyton spent thirty minutes trying to work up the nerve to talk to her father. The truth was she wasn't very good at standing up to him. She finally walked downstairs, and he was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. "Daddy"

Larry didn't even look up from his papers "Peyton I don't want to hear any excuses. Your punishment stands"

"I know" She took a deep breath "You were right to ground me" Larry looked up from his papers "I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry I broke the rules. I know rules are rules, and they aren't meant to be broken" He always said that. "But I have a big history paper due Monday and I need to go to the library tonight" She said hopeful that he would let her go.

"No" He said sternly

"Please, you wouldn't want me to fail would you?"

"No I wouldn't want you to fail, but why do you have to go to the library? You have your own computer" Larry questioned

"I know...I know but I need to look up stuff in books...Please daddy it is just the library" Peyton said giving him a look of innocence.

"I am glad to see you changed, and I'll be burning that skirt by the way"

Peyton nodded "Ok"

"You can go. I'm guessing Haley will be with you"

"Yes sir"

"You are to be home by twelve because that is what time the library closes. If you are home any later I'm adding another week to your sentence" He said standing up from his chair.

Peyton was so happy, "I understand, thank you daddy" She went to walk out of the room.

"But remember Peyton I trust you and I wouldn't expect you to break that trust" Larry said with confidence in his daughter. Peyton felt so guilty for lying to him, but then again she was so happy because she was finally going to get her chance to be with Lucas. That's all she ever wanted.

**I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews: **

**Patto85, Mels175, bdavis19, iNsPired61, smc-27, and lukenpeyton4ever **

**You guys are incredible thanks for the encouragement. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Father's Love **

**The Basketball Party **

The game had started before Peyton and Haley arrived, and Lucas was doing a very poor job. His head wasn't in the game because he was waiting for Peyton to arrive. She had said she would come, but she wasn't there.

Nathan looked at his brother and gave him the evil eye "Get your damn head in the game. I can't do this without you" Nathan ran down the court and Lucas wasn't far behind him. They set up the play and Lucas got the ball but he missed yet again. "Whitey is going to pull your ass out if you don't get it together. Trust me a girl isn't worth a loss."

Brooke had been eyeing Lucas all night. "Come on Luke you can do it" He gave her a stare and her words of encouragement made him play even worse.

Finally Peyton and Haley arrived. "I can't believe we're late" Peyton said upset.

"Sorry I had to find that damn paper for your overprotective ass of a father" Haley smiled

"Don't call him that. I deserved to be grounded I broke the rules." Peyton really did love her father even with all of his rules.

"Yeah right" Haley and Peyton made their way up the stands.

Lucas looked up in the stands and saw her beautiful face. The next trip down the floor he got the ball and scored. It was the first basket he had made all night. When they were on defense he stole the ball and went in for a lay up. Nathan shook his head in confusion, "What's up with you man?"

"She's here" he pointed in the stands at Peyton. Peyton smiled.

"Damn she's hot"

"She's mine. Now let's win this ball game" Lucas said smiling and making another three. He was playing for her. He wanted to impress her in anyway possible.

For the rest of the game Lucas played like a champ. He scored thirty points having the best game of his life.

After the game he searched for Peyton and saw her waiting on him outside. "Hey"

"Hey...You played amazing" Peyton smiled.

"Thanks I was sucking it up pretty bad until this beautiful girl showed up" Lucas said flirting with her.

"Oh wow thanks Lucas...that was a great compliment" Haley said laughing and Peyton gave her the look.

Lucas looked a little confused. "This is my best friend Haley. She likes to joke around" Peyton said.

"Nice to meet you Haley" Lucas shook her hand "Are you guys ready for the party?"

"Yeah" Peyton said cheerful.

"I can drive"

Haley interupted "Actually I'm going to drive us, but we'll follow you there."

"Ok" Lucas nodded a little disappointed. He didn't want to miss out on any time he could spend with Peyton.

When they arrived at the beach house the party was already in full swing. Everyone from school was there. Peyton felt a little out of place because she had never been to a party. "This place is huge"

"Yeah it's Nathan's dads" Lucas said. Dan was also his dad but he never called him that. His Uncle Keith was his father in everyway that counted.

"Oh well I like it" Peyton smiled. She then looked at Haley.

"You know what I'm just gonna go get lost in this big ole house. I'll find you when it is time to go" Haley said walking off.

"She's cool" Lucas pointed out.

Peyton smiled. Haley was the best thing that ever happened to her. "Yeah she's amazing"

"Why don't we go inside and get something to drink"

"Sure" Peyton followed behind him lost in his greatness. She had dreamt of being around Lucas Scott since she was twelve, and now she finally was getting her wish. She just didn't know if he felt the same way after all she was a nobody.

Inside Lucas handed her a drink. She looked at it. She had never drank before and wasn't sure that she should. "Is something wrong"

She wasn't going to tell him, but if anything was going to happen between them he needed to know how strict her father was. "No well the truth is I've never had anything to drink before. Actually I have never even been to a party like this."

"Really"

She was a little embarrassed "Great you think I'm pretty lame"

"No, No you are not lame. I think that's pretty cool. You don't have to drink" Lucas said reassuringly.

"Ok"

"The truth is if my mom knew I was drinkng she would kill me. So usually I just hold the cup and pretend to drink. You can do the same if you don't want to seem uncool" Lucas said staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"Really...I didn't think that your parents really cared" She asked trying to learn more about his life.

"Nathan's parents don't care, but mine do. My mom can be so tough sometimes, but it's cool I know that she loves me enough to punish me"

"Yeah my dad is pretty strict. He must love me a whole lot times five billion. I'm actually not even supposed to be here, but I couldn't miss out on this."

Lucas was concerned "Your not going to get in any kind of trouble are you?"

"No well as long as I get home by twelve I'll be fine" Peyton was lost in his eyes. They were perfect.

"I'll keep the time and I'll be sure to tell you when it is time to go. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Why don't we go sit on the beach and talk"

"I'd like that" He took a hold of her hand and let her out of the house.

Haley was sitting alone on the couch when Nathan Scott stumbled and fell on top of her "Oh God" She screamed out. He didn't move though. There was something about her smile that caught his attention. "Hello you are on top of me" She yelled

"I'm um I'm" he mumbled. He couldn't even speak. That had never happened to him. No girl had ever made him speechless.

"Are you retarded?" Haley said

"No I um I'm"

"Please get off of me I'm kind of uncomfortable." When he wouldn't get off she finally pushed him off of her and walked away from the couch. All the kids that were drunk laughed but Nathan knew they wouldn't remember it in the morning. He had to talk to that girl. He had to get to know her if he could work up the nerve to talk to her.

Peyton and Lucas were on the beach and had been talking for the past hour about everything. Lucas wanted to know everything there was to know about her. "You know I better go find Haley"

"Oh you are right it will be twelve soon." He helped her up and pulled her closer to him. He had wanted to kiss her perfect lips all night, but also wanted to take it slow. Peyton had wanted him to kiss her. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever. As they leaned in closer their lips almost touched until a drunk Brooke busted in between them.

"Hi Boyfriend" She said clearly intoxicated. Peyton looked a little confused but knew that she was drunk.

"Brooke we aren't dating"

"Lucas Scott I decided to take you back honey" She touched his face and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Brooke stop this. I broke up with you now get over it." Lucas took Peyton's hand and walked back to the beach house.

"Lucas she'll never be good enough for you. She is nothing but a loser who has no life. You are so much better than her BROODY" Brooke yelled.

Peyton tensed up and realized that Brooke was probably right "I really should go"

He took a hold of her hand "She's wrong you are perfect for me, she's the one that will never be good enough for me" He went into kiss her yet again but Haley came up.

"We've got to go or your dad will go postal." Haley screamed pulling Peyton away from Lucas.

"I'll see you later" Was all Lucas could say.

When Peyton got home her father was waiting for her. "Hey dad"

Larry was surprised "You are home early"

"Yeah" She sighed "I finished my paper. Do you want to see it?"

"No that's ok. I trust you" Larry really did trust her.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Peyton went upstairs and crashed on her bed. The night had been perfect except for the fact that she and Lucas hadn't gotten their kiss, but she was positive that they would have their moment.

When Lucas got home he went straight to his room and thought about Peyton and her green eyes. He couldn't even sleep because his mind was filled with thoughts of Peyton.

Nathan was still at the beach house searching for the perfect girl that he had fallen on top of. It had to be fate.

Haley was sitting on her bed thinking about Nathan. She didn't know what to think. She had heard rumors about him, but when he had fallen in her lap she had gotten a whole new perspective of Mr. Scott, and she liked what she saw. She had made him go speechless.

**Alright let me know what you think....**

**Thanks for the reviews: **

**Gifted Magic, Patto85, bdavis19, xosummer, and smc-27**

**You guys rock. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 4- You'll Never Be Good Enough **

Peyton had spent most of the weekend in her room thinking about Lucas, and she had never been more excited about going to school before. Larry dropped her off and gave her some money to go shopping after school. He had thrown a lot of her short skirts and midriff baring tops away. He told her to buy some new things but to remember that he would be inspecting all of them.

"Hey girly...how's grounded life?" Haley said tapping her best friend on the back.

"I'm not grounded anymore, and we've got to hit up the mall this afternoon." Peyton said happily. Her dad had only punished her for the weekend, thank goodness.

"Ok sounds good to me." They walked into the hall, and there he was the most beautiful boy on the planet. "Go talk to him" Haley insisted pushing her friend forward.

Peyton walked over to Lucas smiling. He smiled back "Hey blondie"

"Hi" They stood there for a moment without saying anything.

"I tried to call you this weekend, but your dad wouldn't let me." Lucas said disappointed.

"Yeah I know. I was grounded" Peyton was a little embarassed

"Were you grounded because of the party?"

She shook her head no "It was something else. I told you my dad is pretty strict."

"Well do you think he would let us hang out tonight" Lucas asked subtly

"Um you know what why don't you come shopping with me?" Peyton said smiling.

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Shopping"

"Yeah, My dad gave me money to go shopping. I might even buy you a snack." Peyton said playfully.

"Ok we don't have practice this afternoon, and I really want to spend some more time with you."

"Well I want be the only one there. Haley's coming too"

"Oh ok" He was a little disappointed. He just wanted to spend time with her. The bell rang.

"We better get to class. I'll meet you after school" Peyton said as she walked off. He watched her walk away in amazement. She was absolutely breath taking. Brooke had seen their whole conversation, and she wasn't happy about it.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was walking into class when Nathan caught up to her. "Um..I um..hi" Nathan did not know why this girl had this affect on him.

"Hi...you're Nathan Scott, the weird boy" Haley commented.

"Um yeah" she made him so nervous

"Ok well I've got to get to class. Maybe you should go to the nurse and get your little problem checked out." Haley suggested as she walked away.

Nathan shook his head "Damn it"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Peyton was walking to class when Brooke pulled her into the bathroom. "What the" Brooke grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"I see you're hanging out with my leftovers best friend." Brooke said coldy

"We aren't best friends. We haven't been best friends since we were twelve." Peyton shouted back trying to leave but Brooke kept stepping in front of her.

"Because you are not good enough to be my friend. Your dad was always such an ass"

"He cares about me unlike your non loving parents" Peyton tried to leave again but Brooke kept steeping in front of her.

"You were never good enough to me by friend, and you will never be good enough to be with Lucas either. You'll never give him what he wants." Brooke shot her a look. "He's the star of the basketball team, and your nothing and you will never amount to anything. You are loser Peyton and Lucas needs so much more than that." Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"At least I'm better than the slut he use to date" Peyton wasn't going to back down. "Now if you will excuse me I actually go to class." Peyton pushed Brooke out of the way and exited the bathroom.

Brooke thought to herself "She's not going to get away with this"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was in the library reading a book. Nathan came in, and set down next to Luke. "I didn't know you even knew where this place was"

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Nathan was having major issues with Haley.

"Ok what's up?"

"There is this girl that is off the hook"

"Ok" Lucas was confused "Why do you need my help?"

"I get nervous when I'm around her, and I can't speak"

Lucas started laughing.

"This isn't funny. You have to help me"

"How can I help you?"

"She's friends with your new girl"

"Haley"

"That's her name." He smiled "That's a beautiful name"

Lucas laughed again "You've got it bad"

"Yeah man...you got to help me"

"Alright, I think I have the perfect idea" Lucas smiled.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Peyton was waiting outside for Haley and Lucas when Haley got there first. "Is something wrong?"

Peyton looked up and lied "No of course not. You know I'm not a big fan of shopping"

"Yeah well since your dad threw away all of your clothes"

"Yeah" Peyton nodded. She then saw Lucas coming out of the building, but he had Nathan with him.

"Oh no that boy cannot come with us. He has some major talk issues"

Peyton smiled and nudged her friend "You like him"

"Nuh huh"

"Yuh huh...You think he's totally cute, and he is totally coming with us" Peyton laughed. "Hey Luke"

"Hey blondie. I hope you don't mind, but my brother needs to go to the mall so I told him he could go with us"

"No problem we would love to have him, right Haley?" Peyton nudged her again.

"Yeah...At least he won't talk that much" Haley said as she got into her car.

At the mall Peyton was trying on clothes while Haley, Nathan, and Lucas waited on her. She would come out every now and then and model the very modest clothes. She was sure not to get anything to risque or else her father would kill her.

Nathan kept staring at Haley. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Haley asked Nathan.

"No"

"Well then stop looking at me" Nathan turned his head.

Peyton came out of the dressing room. "Ok guys all I have to do is pay for these, and then we can get out of here"

"Good, hey Nate why don't you and Haley go get that thing from the sports store that you need"

"Hold on wait a minute why don't you go with him" Haley did not want to go with Nathan although she did think he was cute.

"Because Peyton and I are going to go get the snacks." Lucas looked at Peyton. He was trying to tell her that he wanted some alone time.

"Yeah Hales its a good idea."

Haley leans over and whispers to Peyton "I will kill you later" Haley and Nathan walked off.

Peyton looked at Lucas "You do realize that was really random"

"Yeah, I wanted to spend sometime with you, and he really likes her"

"Seriously" Peyton smiled "I think she likes him too"

Haley and Nathan were walking to the sports store in silence.

"Are you always this quiet and weird?" Haley asked

He shook his head no.

"Is there something wrong with me"

"No...um there..." He took a deep breath. "There is nothing wrong with you Haley, you are perfect"

"Perfect"

"I get tongue tied around you, and I don't even know why."

"I'm not even nervous around you, and I don't even know why. Most guys make me really nervous but you, you make me feel comfortable." Haley smiled. She hadn't told anyone that but it was the truth.

"I think um this might um be the beginning to a um beautiful friendship"

"Ya if we could get you over your fear of talking to me it would be really beautiful" They both smiled and continued to the sports store.

Peyton and Lucas were holding hands by the fountain. "This is nice" He said

"Yeah really nice." He was holding her bags for him and she thought it was the sweetest thing. "I'm glad that you got rid of Nathan and Haley. I have been thinking about you all weekend"

"Yeah me too. I mean I was thinking about you of course" Lucas smiled and held her hand tigther.

While they were still at the fountain Lucas decided to take the opportunity to kiss her. He leaned in but before they could kiss someone ran into Peyton and knocked her into the fountain. It was none other than Brooke. "What the" Lucas helped Peyton up. She was soaking wet and looked really called. "I'll kill her"

Peyton was embarrassed "Lucas just leave it alone. Let's find Nathan and Haley and get out of here."

Peyton couldn't believe that Brooke had ruined yet another moment between her and Lucas. She was beginning to think they were never going to get their first kiss because of Brooke.

Lucas was not going to let Brooke Davis ruin whatever he had with Peyton because it already meant to much to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 5- Daddy's Away **

Fortunately for Peyton her dad didn't say anything about her being wet when she got home from the mall. He was more interested in what she had purchased. She had to show him everything, and it all had been to his liking. She spent the rest of the week hanging out with Lucas more and more, but they still had not kissed. It was kind of hard to hang out with him because her dad had so many rules. She had lied and said she was going to be with Haley. He believed her. She wasn't ready for him to know there was a boy in her life because she wasn't sure what he would say or do if he found out.

Friday morning she woke up to noises coming from downstairs. She had no idea what her dad was doing and why he hadn't come in to wake her up yet. She got dressed and went downstairs to see her dad with a duffel bag. She smiled at him when he turned around "Who's in there?" She laughed.

He gave his daughter a look and replied "Any boy that ever hurts my daughter" Larry laughed. Peyton was confused. She didn't think he knew about Lucas.

"That's funny daddy" Peyton tried to get away from the subject of boys. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Well actually I'm going somewhere, but you are staying here" Larry took the duffel bag off the kitchen table and motioned for Peyton to take a seat. "I have to go out of town today for business, and I'm just going to spend the night. I don't see any point of you going"

Peyton was actually really excited "So you are going to let me stay here by myself"

"Your sixteen I think you can handle it" Peyton was so excited. He had never let her stay by herself before.

"Thanks daddy" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Wait before you get too excited" Larry warned her "Haley can stay over if she wants, but no one else is allowed in this house understood. If the two of you make a mess you better clean it up. I'll be calling to check in on you. So just because I'm going away for the night does not mean that you get to act like a wild child. Is that understood." Larry had a stern look on his face as he looked at his little girl.

"Yeah dad I promise I'm not going to do anything wild and crazy"

"Good" Larry gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

The only thing Peyton could think about was Lucas. She was going to invite him over so they could actually have their first real date. Her dad didn't have to know.

......................................................

At school Peyton found Haley at her locker. "Guess what?" Peyton said excitedly

"What?"

"My dad is going out of town"

"Yay, you're going with him right. He wouldn't leave his little girl here all by herself." Haley said with sarcasm

Peyton gave her a look, "No, I get to stay." Peyton smiled "And I'm inviting Lucas over for our first official date"

"Peyton that's great. Are you guys going to use protection?" Haley said to be funny. She knew Peyton wasn't ready for sex.

"You're a life riot you know that right? It's our first date, and it is going to be amazing." Peyton was so happy. They walked away from their lockers, and Brooke appeared. She had been istening to them talk. She was not going to let Peyton Sawyer have her man.

..........................................................

Lucas was sitting outside on the bench waiting for Peyton. They always met there after their first two classes. "Hey" She said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey you are in a rather happy mood. What's up?" He thought she looked amazing.

"We're gonna have our first date tonight"

"I'm the guy aren't I supposed to ask you out?"

"Things have changed. Women can take action besides my dad is going away for the night, and I want to cook you dinner" Peyton couldn't wait.

Lucas smiled "Great" He was so excited. He knew they would finally get to have their first kiss. "What time should I be there?"

"Seven and come hungry I'm a great cook" Peyton said very sure of her cooking abilities as she got ready to head to class.

.........................................................

Nathan was walking to class when someone pulled him into the janitor's closet. "What the...Haley" Nathan was shocked.

"Hi" Haley didn't say anything else instead she kissed him. It was their first kiss, and he thought it was perfect. She pulled away "I'm sorry I.." Before she could say anything else he pulled her into another kiss.

"Now your the one that's speechless" He smiled as they kissed again.

...........................................................

Brooke was in the gym with one of her friends, Theresa. "Brooke I'm so sorry about Lucas. I can't believe he is dating that loser"

"He won't be dating her for long. I'm gonna bring them both down" Brooke said with an expression of hate in her face.

Theresa was clueless "How are you going to do that?"

"If I know anything about Peyton is that she has a very strict father, and he is going to be very upset when he finds out his little girl's boyfriend threw a party in his house while he was away" Brooke smiled. She knew her plan was going to work perfectly.

**Ok First I just want to thank all you guys for the reviews. They really help me, and I'm glad you guys enjoy this story. **

**Let me know what you think is going to happen because there is going to be a lot of drama coming up in the next few chapters. I know this chapter was kind of short, but I didn't want to overload you with too much stuff so if you review I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 6- The Big Date **

Lucas was in his room getting ready for his date with Peyton. He wanted to look great because he knew everything was going to be perfect. Keith came in the room. He smiled as he saw how happy Lucas looked. "Hey Dad" Lucas said smiling. Keith wasn't actually his birth father, but he had always been that father figure he needed. When Keith and Karen married he adopted Lucas. It was probably the happiest day in Lucas' life because he loved Keith so much.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked noticing his son was going through all of his clothes.

"I have plans tonight."

"With who?" Keith wondered knowing Lucas would mind telling him.

"This girl from school. We're gonna have dinner together" Lucas wasn't going to tell him that they were going to be at her house unsupervised. He didn't think Keith would mind, but he knew his mom might.

"Oh cool. What happened to Brooke?" He sat down on the bed.

"We broke up. I realized Brooke wasn't the girl for me."

"And this girl is?" Keith asked trying to get more information out of him.

"I don't know we haven't even had our first date yet. I do know though that she's different from any of the other girls." Lucas smiled as he thought about Peyton and how amazing she really was.

Keith knew what Lucas meant. Karen was different from all the other women too. She was perfect and always had been. "Alright, I'll let you finish in here. Make sure you're home by curfew"

"I never miss curfew"

Keith puts his hands in the air and smile "I know I know, but your mom told me to remind you. She worries about you."

"I know"

"And I do too besides if you are late Lily bug will tell us" Keith smiled. Lily was always tattling on Lucas, but he didn't mind. He loved his little sister.

Keith walked out of the room, and Lucas continued to get ready. He knew that he and Peyton would finally get to have their first kiss, and he couldn't wait.

................................................

Peyton was at her house getting dinner ready. She was fixing baked chicken and pasta. She was actually a good cook and couldn't wait for Lucas to come over. She heard the door open. She ran to the door, but it was only Haley. "Oh hey" She was a little disappointed.

"Hi to you too" Haley in a sarcastically hurt tone.

"I thought you were Lucas" Peyton admitted.

"I'm way cuter" Haley laughed and Peyton wasn't really amused. "I have to tell you something very important girly"

"Hurry Lucas is coming" Peyton said walking back into the kitchen.

"Nathan and I kissed"

Peyton opened her mouth in surprise. "Whoa...no way"

"Actually I pulled him into the janitor's closet and the rest is history"

"Haley James I can't believe you did that" Peyton shook her head.

"Nathan was nervous I had to give him a little push in the right direction"

Peyton was a little jealous "I can't believe you kissed Nathan before I kissed Lucas"

"Take charge Peyton and kiss your man"

Peyton rolled her eyes "Everytime I think it is going to happen something interupts us" Peyton was sick of being interupted.

"Then stop letting."

They hear a knock at the door "I'll get it" Haley chimes in.

"No" Peyton shouts trying to beat her to the door. Haley wins though and opens the door.

"Hi Luke" Haley bats her eyelashes.

"Hey Haley." He looks for Peyton and sees her. Damn she looks beautiful he thought to himself "Peyton"

She was smiling from ear to ear "I'm glad you're here"

"And I bet your both wanting me to leave." Haley knew she was in the way "So I'll see you late P" Haley smiled at Lucas before leaving.

"So"

Peyton takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen "I made dinner, and I think you are going to love it"

"I know I will"

..........................................................

Brooke was in her bedroom getting ready. She had sent out emails and text messages that Peyton Sawyer was having a wild party at her house. She pulled out a tight black dress. She wanted to look perfect when she saw Peyton's face of horror.

...........................................................

Peyton and Lucas were sitting down at the table. They had both finished eating. "Peyton this was great"

"I tried" Peyton said playfully.

"You did an amazing job. So what else do you have planned for the night?" He asked. She got up from the table and started to clear away the dishes. "Here let me help you with these" He picked up some of the dishes, and they walked to the kitchen.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something"

"I'd like that" Lucas put his dishes in the sink, and Peyton went to grab a rag off the counter, but she dropped one of the bowls. It splattered on the floor.

"Oh" Peyton got down on her knees to pick up the glass.

"Here let me help you" Lucas leaned down, and Peyton looked into his eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue. They weren't even thinking about the glass but about each other. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her back up so they were standing. He pulled her closer to his body. He placed his hands on her face. She wasn't nervous. She had wanted him to kiss her for so long. There lips almost met but they heard the doorbell go off. "Damn"

Peyton didn't move but knew the moment was ruined "I don't have to get it"

"Yeah you kind of do, but if it is Haley we're gonna kill her" He laughed

"That's a good idea" Peyton walked to the front to get the door, and when she did she was almost trampled by people running into the house with beer. She couldn't believe it there were at least a hundred people now in her house. Her dad was going to kill her. She didn't think things could get worse until she saw Brooke. Things definitely got worse.

**To Be Continued **

**Alright things are about to get interesting. Let me know what you think is going to happen at the party. I love ideas. **

**Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter you guys are awesome **

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 7- A Good Thing Gone Bad **

Haley and Nathan were in the cafe eating dinner together. "This is nice" Haley stated. She and Nathan were sitting on the same side of the booth, and there was major flirting going on between them.

"Yeah I um I'm glad you took charge" Nathan smiled. He still got nervous around her.

"Well I would have been old and grey if I would have waited on you to do anything about us" Haley smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you were supposed to be the Nathan Scott. The guy who always gets what he wants" Haley joked.

"I guess what I always thought I wanted wasn't really what I wanted at all." Nathan gave her a kiss. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"That's a good idea"

Nathan went and paid for the bill, and as they were walking out some guy ran into Haley. "Hey watch it man"

"Oh sorry dude I just got to get to the awesome party" The guy had already been drinking.

"What party?" Nathan questioned. He always knew when there was a party.

"The party at this Peyton Sawyer's house" The guy said as he walked off. Nathan looked at Haley.

"What the hell? She's not having a party." Haley was confused. "We've got to go see Peyton" Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him to the car.

When Nathan and Haley arrived at Peyton's house it was barely recognizable because there were so many people there. "We've got to find Peyton. Her dad is going to kill her"

"Why don't we split up?" Nathan suggested

"Ok that works" Haley went up the stairs, and Nathan headed to the kitchen.

Peyton was in her bedroom freaking out. Lucas was with her. "What am I going to do?" He put his hand on her arm trying to soothe her. "My dad is going to kill me" Peyton had tears in her eyes "All I wanted to do is have a date with you, and I wanted to have our first kiss." Peyton admitted. She really did want to kiss him.

Lucas smiled "Yeah me too" He then pulled her closer to him and wiped away her tears. He put his hands on her face and pulled her closer to his face. Their lips got closer and closer and finally met. It was a soft sweet kiss that meant everything to both of them. They pulled away and were both smiling. He kissed her again this time more passionately than before. He was able to take her mind off of everything just with a simple kiss. Peyton thought he was very powerful.

They continued to kiss until Haley barged into the room. "Oh my God!" Haley screamed. "I thought you were in trouble. I came to help you because I know my best friend wouldn't throw a party without inviting me" Haley looked mad.

"I didn't throw this party" Peyton tried to explain

"Brooke did" Lucas added.

"That Bitch!" Haley said and then exited the room. Lucas looked at Peyton who had already started to follow Haley out of the room.

Nathan was downstairs, and he ran into Brooke. "Have you seen Lucas?"

"He's probably in my bed" Brooke joked with a devilish smile.

"That's not funny"

"Oh come on Nate you know you love me" Brooke had been drinking. She grabs a hold of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Haley walks into see it and she pulls them a part.

"Give the hell off of him you Bitch" Haley yelled at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Brooke asked smiling.

Haley pushed her "Your worse nightmare" Nathan smiled, mean Haley kind of turned him on.

"I can't help it if Nathan was begging me to sleep with him maybe you should give it up sometime" Brooke glared at her. She started to walk off, but Haley grabbed her and pushed her back.

"Get all of your skank ass friends and get the hell out of this house before I throw your dumb slutty ass out the window" Haley said coldly. She hated Brooke, and she would do anything to protect her friend. Peyton was amazed at how brave Haley was.

"Is that a threat"

"No it's a promise"

Brooke nodded her head and threw her hands in the air "I'll leave, but Peyton here will have to tell everyone else to leave. It is after all her party." Brooke walked passed Peyton "Great party Peyton we should do it more often...You, me, and Lucas could have a threesome if you want. I know exactly what he likes" Brooke said winking at Lucas. Haley had enough of Brooke and before Brooke knew what happened Haley and punched her in the nose. "What were you thinking?"

"That you're a BITCH. Now get out of this house" Everyone had seen what Haley had done. Brooke was embarrassed, and she ran out of the house.

"Haley that was amazing" Nathan said

"Thanks Hales" Peyton sighed "We've got to get all these people out of the house and quick"

Outside of the house Brooke was angry. She got out her phone "Yes is this Tree Hill Police. I would like to report a drunken party" Brooke smiled. She was going to hurt Peyton anyway she could think of. No one messed with Brooke Davis.

Back in the house Peyton was trying to clean up but wasn't having much luck. Nathan and Lucas were trying to get people to leave, but they weren't having much luck either.

"Everybody Freeze" Peyton was shocked when the police came in. "Whose house is this?" The officer asked

Peyton stepped forward "It's mine" She knew she was going to get it.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen"

The other officer found the keg "Hey Reg we've got a keg"

"Alright I want everyone out of this house now, and as for you ma'am you've got to come down to the station"

"What?"

"You are responsible for the underage drinking. It is an offense. I've got to take you in." He took a hold of Peyton's arm, and she was scared.

Lucas grabbed the police officer "Let her go this isn't her fault" Lucas demanded.

"Young man do you want to go down town too?" Reg asked

"Let her go" Lucas persisted as he tried to free Peyton. The other officer grabbed Lucas and handcuffed him.

"We didn't want to have to do this young man, but you left us no choice"

Haley and Nathan watched as their best friends were taken out of the house. Brooke was in her car watching the whole scene. She smiled because she got exactly what she wanted.

**To Be Continued! **

**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Father's Love**

**Ch.8 The Jailhouse Blues **

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in opposite jail cells. Lucas was sitting trying to think of a good story to tell his mother. He knew that he was going to get it whenever she got there. He figured that she was making him sit it out in jail because he had been there for a couple of hours, and they didn't live that far away from the police station. He looked over at Peyton. She was pacing back and forth and had tears in her eyes. "Peyton," he said. "Everything is going to be ok." He wanted to make her feel better and ease her pain.

"No it's not Lucas," she knew that her father was going to kill her. "I'm a dead woman. I hope you'll come to my funeral."

"I'm not going to have to come to your funeral. We'll explain to your dad what Brooke did," Lucas was sure everything would work out.

"He won't believe me, and there is no we in this. Luke my dad doesn't know about you because he doesn't want me dating, and if he knew that I had been sneaking around with you I would be in a whole lot more trouble trust me," Peyton finally sat down.

"I'm sorry Peyton," Lucas said.

"This isn't your fault Luke. I'm sure I'll still like you in thirty years when my father ungrounds me if he ever ungrounds me," Peyton put her head down.

"I know I'll still like you," Lucas smiled. He was trying to make sure she knew how he felt.

The gaurd came in, "Alright your parents are here to get you." He let Lucas and Peyton out. Peyton was more nervous about seeing her father than she was about being behind bars.

When they got into the main department Lucas saw his mom, dad, and little sister. Karen ran up and hugged her son, "Oh my baby boy," and then she slapped him. "What were you thinking?"

Lily made a face, "Ha ha your gonna get it!" Keith gave her a look, and she put her finger over her mouth.

"Mom can't you just yell at me at home?" Lucas asked ashamed of what had happened.

Larry Sawyer so his daughter. She walked over to him, "Daddy"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Peyton," he said angrily. He looked at Lucas, "Who the hell are you?"

Lucas was about to speak, but Peyton interrupted, "He's just some random guy that was at the party. He was rude to the cops so they arrested him," she hoped he believed her. The last thing she needed was for him to know that they were dating.

Karen looked at Lucas. She knew there was more to the story. "Come on Lucas we should go."

"Let's go young lady," he grabbed Peyton's arm. Peyton took one last look at Luke as if it were her last.

When Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Lily got home Keith put Lily to bed. "Take a seat," Karen oredered. Lucas did as he was told.

"Mom"

"Lucas what happened?" Karen asked as she sat down in front of him.

"I heard there was a cool party going on, and I had to be there," Lucas lied. Keith came back into the room. "I got mad at the police for being jerks to the girl, and they arrested me," he continued to lie.

Karen shook her head, "If you don't tell me the truth Lucas Eugene Scott you will never see the light of day again," she was very angry, and Lucas knew not to make his mom angry.

"Mom I'm telling the truth," Lucas told her.

She stood up, "You just added another week would you like to add another one?" She asked.

Lucas knew that he had to tell her the truth. "Come on Lucas you know you can be honest with us," Keith told him.

"Peyton and I are dating, and Brooke's not too happy about it. She threw the party, and I'm sure she called the police," Lucas finally admitted.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that?" Karen was confused.

"Because Peyton's dad doesn't allow her to date, and she knew that she would get in a whole lot more trouble if he knew the truth."

"I see," Karen said sitting back down.

"Mom I'm sorry," Lucas tried to explain.

Karen nodded, "I know, but that does not excuse your behavior. You know better than fighting a police officer."

"I know, and I understand you have to punish me, but please don't tell Mr. Sawyer that we are dating."

Karen chuckled, "That won't be a problem for the next three weeks because you are grounded." Lucas put his head down. He knew that he deserved to be punished. "We'll talk about you dating her then. Now let's go to bed. We all need some sleep." Karen and Keith walked into their bedroom. Lucas got out his cell phone and started dialing Peyton's number when Keith came back into the room.

He stuck his hand out, "I'm supposed to take that from you."

Lucas frowned, "Please let me call her," he begged.

"Sorry buddy rules are rules," Keith took his cell phone. "This is probably for the best anyway," Keith hated being the bad guy when it came to Lucas, but it was his job.

Lucas sighed and went to his room.

Larry and Peyton opened the door to their house to see the disaster it had become. "Peyton," he yelled.

"Dad I'm so sorry. I'll clean this whole mess up I promise," Peyton told him.

"Your damn right you will," Larry yelled at her. "I can't believe this Peyton. I trusted you."

Peyton decided to tell the truth, "It wasn't my party."

"Oh really, how do you explain it being thrown in our HOUSE," he said angrily.

"Brooke threw it."

He threw his hands in the air, "This is unbelievable. You throw a party while i'm away, you get arrested, and then you blame it on someone you haven't talked to in years. That is not like you Peyton." He was so upset.

"Dad I'm telling the truth," Peyton tried to explain, but he wasn't listening to her.

"I trusted you. I can't believe I trusted you, but you broke that trust. You don't have to worry because I will never leave you alone again."

"Dad"

"Your grounded indefinitely. No phone, no computer, no company, no music, no tv, no nothing," Larry yelled. "I'll take you to school, and I'll pick you up from school. If I can't get off work before you get out then you'll come to work with me and sit in the office. When you are at home you will stay in your room and think about what you have done. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," she wanted to know how long but decided it wasn't the best time to ask.

"Now go to bed you can clean this mess up in the morning. It won't be like you'll have anything better to do," Larry pointed to the stairs, and Peyton did as she was told. She knew that her life was going to suck for a while, but at least she had Lucas. He was the only good thing that came out of her whole situation.

Lucas and Peyton both fell asleep thinking about each other.

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Father's Love**

**Ch. 9 I've Been Missing You **

It had been a long weekend for both Peyton and Lucas. They were both grounded and had no way of contacting one another. Peyton was miserable without him and vice versa. Peyton usually hated going to school but when Monday rolled around she was tickled pink because she knew she would get to see his beautiful face. Larry had driven her to school. He lectured her about honesty and responsibility the whole way to the campus. She was relieved when she finally got out of the car. He was driving her absolutely insane. As soon as the car pulled away Lucas popped into sight.

"I've been waiting for you," he told her as he took her hand in his. "I've missed you so much," he exclaimed.

"I missed you too," she couldn't take it any longer and leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?" although he wasn't complaining.

"I'm taking charge, and we're not going to get to do that very often considering I'm grounded for the rest of my life," Peyton informed him as they started to walk toward the building.

He made a face, "That long huh?"

"Yeah, What about you?" She asked knowing his wouldn't be near as harsh.

"Three weeks but I'm sure with good behavior I'll be out in two," Lucas smiled. His mom could be a pushover especially with the influence of Keith.

"Yeah lucky you," Peyton sighed.

"Maybe your dad will forgive you," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Not gonna happen," Peyton said in a disappointed voice.

"At least I'll get to see you here. You look beautiful by the way," he added. She leaned in and kissed him again. "I like it when you take charge," he smiled.

"You can thank Haley for that," Peyton said. When they entered the school she saw Brooke. Her face went from happy to disgusted, "She is a total Bitch!"

"Yeah I agree. You want to piss her off?" he asked.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Peyton asked him but before he responded he pulled her into a hot kiss that could have melted the lockers. Brooke saw the interaction and looked pissed. She was going to have to think of something else to break them apart. "Wow," was all Peyton could say when they finally broke apart. "That was incredible!"

"You are incredible," he said making her blush. Her weekend had sucked but anytime she got to spend with Lucas was pure bliss.

...............................................................

Haley and Nathan were in their favorite place to be the janitor's closet. "Do you think someone is going to find us in here?" Nathan asked breaking away from their heavy kiss.

"No," Haley said pulling him back into a kiss.

"If they do we could get in trouble," Nathan didn't want to get caught.

Haley made a face of confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be fearless?"

"Yeah but when I'm with you I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble," Nathan admitted.

"As long as I'm with you I'm going to be fine. If I do get in trouble at least I'm doing something that I enjoy," Haley added smiling and trying to get him to relax.

Nathan finally gave in, and they started kissing again. This time Haley got a little more physical. She started taking off his shirt, but he stopped her. "What is your problem?" Haley asked.

"Don't you think we are moving too fast?"

Haley was confused and was starting to get angry, "No, don't you do this with all the other girls?"

"You are not just any other girl to me Haley. You are my girl, and I don't want to make love to you in a closet. I want our first time to be perfect and meaniful. This isn't it," Nathan admitted to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was falling for her fast and never wanted to hurt her.

"I just thought you wanted sex. I've heard stories about you," Haley added.

"Yeah, you've heard stories about the old Nathan, but I'm not that guy when I'm with you. You changed me for the better Haley. I hope you can see that," He gave her a simple kiss on the lips. "I want everything with you, but not in a closet at school," Nathan hoped that she felt the same way.

Haley smiled, "I thought I had to sleep with you to keep you happy."

"Never," Nathan smiled, "I would wait for you forever Haley James." He gave her another kiss, "We better to get to class."

"Five more minutes," she protested.

"Okay but then we have to get to class," they continued to kiss. Nathan really was the perfect guy for Haley. She never thought that would be possible.

.........................................................................................................

Lucas was in the gym waiting on Peyton. They had agreed to meet there before she had to go home. He heard someone behind him, and when he turned it was Brooke. "What are you doing her?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you," Brooke said tugging on his shirt.

"Get off of me Brooke," he said pulling away.

"Lucas let me explain why I did what I did," Brooke put on a pouty face hoping it would work.

"I already know why you did what you did Brooke. You are a manipulative bitch. May I remind you that it is your fault that we broke up in the first place," Lucas told her.

Brooke stepped closer to him, and at the right moment when he least expected it she pulled him into a kiss. At that same moment Peyton walked in and saw the whole thing. "Oh hey Peyton," Brooke said with a devilish smile. "We were gonna tell you."

Peyton looked devastated, and Lucas was pissed. "Peyton I swear to you this was a setup," Lucas tried to explain.

Peyton stood there without even saying a word. "He needs sex Peyton, and he knew I would give that to him," Brooke said innocently.

"Luke," Peyton was hurting by the kiss she had seen. "I can't believe you..." she trailed off running out of the gym.

"Go to hell Brooke," Lucas said as he ran out of the gym.

Brooke shook her head viciously, "That will teach you to mess with Brooke Davis. I always get what I want."

......................................................

Outside of the gym Lucas is running after Peyton. "Slow down," he demanded.

"How could you?" Peyton asked.

"It was a mistake. She kissed me."

"It didn't look like you minded," Peyton told him.

She continued to walk faster and faster. "Stay away from me Lucas," she saw her father's vehicle pull up, and she got in. She had to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Lucas watched as her father drove away. He had to find someway to tell Peyton the truth, the whole truth.

.....................................................................

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter you guys are awesome. **

**This chapter was supposed to be different, but I ended up adding the Brooke scenes. The next chapter is going to focus on Larry and Peyton and then Lucas and Peyton at the end. A big thing is going to be revealed that I don't think I have talked about in the other chapters. **

**Let me know what you think by Reviewing**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Father's Love**

**Ch. 10 The Truth Is **

Peyton was in her room brooding. Her dad had taken her tv, music, and computer out of her room, and the only thing she had was her art. She was sitting on her bed drawing a picture of Brooke and Lucas kissing. Her heart was breaking because she thought Lucas was different from all of the other guys.

Larry walked into her room, and she hid her drawing under her pillow. "You hungry?" he asked.

"No," Peyton answered.

He sat down on her bed, "Peyton you have to eat no matter how much you hate me."

"I don't hate you dad," she informed him.

"Oh come on Peyt all teenagers hate their parents. It is human nature," Larry suggested. He began to make himself comfortable on her bed, and she realized they were about to have yet another talk about her actions.

"Yeah, but I'm really not hungry," she just wanted him to leave so she could brood over all of her problems.

"Well if you don't want to eat how about we watch a movie?"

She gave him a confused look, "I'm grounded remember no tv."

"If you are watching it with me I can make an exception," Larry wanted to spend sometime with his daughter.

"Rule are rules dad," she said quoting one of his favorite lines. "No exceptions," she said bluntly.

"Peyton I'm trying here," he was a little frustrated.

"I understand that you have to punish me when I do something wrong, but I didn't throw that party. This isn't my fault," Peyton said hoping she could get through to him.

"Stop lying to me Peyton," Larry demanded. "If you would just admit that you did something wrong things might be easier for you," he informed her.

Peyton got up from the bed, "I didn't throw the party dad," she raised her voice.

"Peyton!" he exclaimed getting frustated too.

"You know what dad last time I checked this was my room, and you grounded me so can just leave and give me my space?" Peyton asked. She was really upset.

"Fine, but you've got to stop lying to me. This isn't good for our relationship," Larry said as he exited the room. Peyton wasn't lying, and she was upset because he wouldn't believe her. He was supposed to trust her, but he didn't. She began to think about how her dad always jumped to conclusions and realized there was a chance she was the one jumping to conclusions when it came to Brooke and Lucas. After all Brooke was a bitch.

..................................................................................................

Nathan and Haley were walking down the beach. "This is fun," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley answered. Nathan wasn't convinced that she was having fun.

"What's wrong?" he stopped her from walking.

"We get to be together everyday, but Lucas and Peyton have to stay apart. I don't think that's fair because if it wasn't for them we would have never gotten together," Haley told him.

"I feel like we were always meant to be together Haley," Nathan said smiling.

She smiles, "You are such a good guy Nathan, and I am so lucky to have you in my life," she leaned in and kisssed him. "Ok so this really is fun," they continued to kiss.

.................................................................................................

The next day at school Lucas had avoided Peyton because he didn't want to make her more upset. He figured that when she was ready to talk she would come to him, and if she never did then he was wrong about them.

Peyton was trying to find the right moment to talk to Lucas, but there never seemed to be one.

Lucas went into the gym to confront Brooke. "Hey," Lucas said.

She turned around, "Hey baby I knew you would come back for more."

"I want you to tell Peytont the truth," Lucas said sternly.

"What truth is that Luke? The fact that you love me," Brooke smiled at him.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't love you. I never did." Peyton comes into the gym looking for Lucas, but they do not see her. "Did you forget why we broke up?"

"No, how could I forget Lucas?" Brooke asked. "I was never good enough for you. I have everything any guy would die for," Brooke informed him.

"I didn't want would you had Brooke. That's why we broke up because I wouldn't sleep with you, and you slept around," Lucas sighed. "I don't want a girlfriend that can't wait for me. I want to be with someone that loves me for me not for sex. You weren't good enough for me Brooke."

"You sound like a girl. Maybe you're gay," she exclaimed. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want me."

"Because all you care about is sex, and that is not who I am," Lucas told her.

"Whatever Lucas, you'll come back to me. They always do," Brooke walked out of the gym. Lucas walked to the boy's locker room. Peyton stood in amazement at what she heard.

....................................................................................

Lucas hadn't seen Peyton all day, and it really hurt. He loved seeing her beautiful green eyes and perfect blonde hair. When he got home he went straight to his room. He spent most the night there thinking about Peyton.

He had fallen asleep, and when he woke up he saw that it was midnight. He then heard a tapping on his door. He got up not knowing who it could be. "Peyton," he said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," she said. "I missed you so much," Peyton gave him a kiss.

"I thought you were mad at me," Lucas was surprised by the kiss.

"I heard you and Brooke talking. You broke up with her because she wanted sex, and you are still a virgin," Peyton said. Lucas was a little embarrassed. He knew that most guys his age had already had sex a lot, but he had been taught that it really was supposed to mean something.

"Yeah," he said.

"I think that's sexy," she told him giving him another kiss.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she gave him another kiss. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I hate Brooke," she told him.

"I know me too," Lucas admitted.

"Let's promise to always talk to each other about everything," Peyton told him.

"That's a good idea," Lucas kissed her again.

"I better get going. My dad was asleep I don't want him to wake up and figure out I'm missing," Peyton gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Lucas said with a smile on his face. He shut the door, and when he turned around Keith was standing in his doorway. "Dad," he said shocked by his prescense.

"Don't worry about it. This can be our little secret," Keith smiled. "She's a cutie," Keith said as he walked out of the room. Lucas smiled. He and Peyton had made up, and that was all he wanted. He really was falling for her.

When Peyton got home she wrote down things that she wanted to happen in her life. She wanted her and Lucas to be together forever, and she wanted Brooke to pay for messing with her and Lucas.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Father's Love**

**Ch. 11 A Month Later **

It had been a month since the party fiasco. Lucas and Peyton were still going strong and happier than ever as were Haley and Nathan. Lucas had been ungrounded after two weeks just as he had expected, but Peyton and Larry were barely getting along. Lucas was dying to sepnd more time with her and begged her to convince her dad to let her out. He really wanted to take her to the school dance.

Larry was in the kitchen when Peyton took a deep breath and entered. "Hey dad," she said as he turned around.

He noticed that she was in a rather good mood, "Hey" he read the look on his daughter's face, "What's going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" she hoped he would believe it was all in his head.

"Because you are actually speaking to me in a tone that is much happier than the angry I hate you one you usually give me," he informed her. She had been quiet difficult when it came to him the past month. She would barely talk to him or eat with him. She would sneak downstairs after he went to sleep and fix herself something to eat.

"Okay well dad I have been a pretty good prisoner for the past month and I was hoping to be paroled," she said hoping he would cave. A month was a very long time for a young girl to be grounded.

"Peyton, I don't if that is a good idea," he took a set at the table, and she joined him.

"Dad please," she begged.

"Why the certain urgency to be free?" he was curious.

She racked her brain for the right answer. She knew the real reason wouldn't go over too well, "I miss spending time with Haley. Besides dad I've learned my lesson," she really had learned not to take anything Brooke did lightly.

"Have you?" he gave her an intense look

"Yes," she said determined to get what she wanted.

"Okay," he said reluctantly

"Really?" she gleamed from excitement.

"Whoa wait, there are still rules," Larry informed her. She should have known. There are always rules with him. "You are to be home by ten no exceptions, and Peyton if you do one thing to break the rules you will be so grounded you are going to wish you were in prison. Is that understood?"

"Definitely I understand," she stood up and gave her father a hug. "Thanks dad," she said as she turned around to leave the room.

"One thing Peyton and the freedom is over for good," he warned her.

Peyton nodded and went to her room. She knew that she would be in big trouble if he knew the real reason she wanted to be free.

She got her things ready and Haley picked her up. They were going to get ready at Haley's house. Once they got there Peyton started putting on make-up and fixing her hair.

"So I can't believe your dad cut the cord," Haley laughed.

"Well it's still somewhat attached. I have to be home by ten," Peyton said.

"That sucks I guess I spoke too soon. You are going to be attached forever," Haley replied getting the look from Peyton. "Well it's the truth!"

"He is just trying to do his job," Peyton said defensively.

"He does his job way too well if you ask me," she said.

Peyton shook her head, "Let's just agree to disagree on this subject," Peyton suggested. She knew they would never see eye to eye when it came to her overbearing father.

"Okay deal," Haley said as she came out of the closet. "How do I look?" she was wearing a white halter dress with a black belt around the hips.

"Gorgeous Haley absolutely gorgeous," Peyton was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks Peyt," she threw a dress at her "Your turn"

A few minutes later Peyton came out in a tight fitting black cocktail dress. She had lime green jewelry on to match.

"Oh wow Lucas Scott is going to lose his mind," Haley said. Peyton looked absolutely beautiful.

..............................................

Lucas was getting for the dance. he was thrilled that he was going to get to go with Peyton even if it was only until ten.

Karen entered his room, "You look snazzy!"

Lucas shook his head in disbelief of some of the things that came out of his mom's mouth, "Mom snazzy really?"

"Yeah," she said shrugging at him. She thought she was the coolest mom in town.

"I don't know where you get these things," Lucas laughed pointing his finger at her.

He continued to get ready, and she sat on the bed and took a deep breath, "We need to talk."

He made a face, "That can't be good."

"Luke does Peyton's father know about this?"

"I don't know he's letting her go so maybe," Lucas knew that he didn't know about the dance, but he didn't want his mom to know that.

"I don't want you to get into anymore trouble because of this relationship," karen was worried about him.

"Mom we know what we are doing," he said.

"Do you?" she questioned.

"Yes, I care about her mom," Lucas told her. That was so true. He absolutely adored Peyton.

"I know that but," Lucas cut her off.

"Mom I promise I know what I'm doing you have nothing to worry about," Lucas tried convincing her that everything was going to be okay.

Karen is about to say something else, but Nathan comes in the room, "Hey man you ready?"

"Yeah," he looks at his mom wanting to make sure it is okay for him to go. She nods his head for him to go, but she is still worried about him. She had an idea that something was going to happen, but she didn't know what it was.

**Ok so I know that this was a short chapter, but I want the dance to be a chapter by itself. I'm not sure what is going to happen so if you guys have any ideas please let me know. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter they are greatly appreciated. **

**Please Review!!!! I'll update as soon as I get some motivation. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Father's Love**

Peyton and Haley were waiting outside Haley's house for the boys to get there. Peyton was a little nervous. She wanted the night to be perfect for her and Lucas, and she was scared that nothing would go the way she had planned.

Lucas and Nathan finally arrived. They got out of the car and walked towards their girls. Lucas' first thought was that Peyton looked absolutely gorgeous. "Hi," he said as he walked towards Peyton. "You look like an angel," he was smiling ear to ear as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself." Infact she thought he looked like prince charming, and it made her happy to know that he was her prince charming.

Nathan and Haley skipped the conversation part and went straight to the kissing part. They had become very good at that over the past month. Nathan was still very gentle with Haley, something he had never done with any other girl. She on the other hand was very aggressive and couldn't wait until they took the next step in their relationship. It was as if the roles had been reversed in their relationship, but they were okay with that.

Peyton and Lucas looked over at the two love birds, "You ready to go?" Peyton asked.

Haley smiled, "Yeah but Luke your driving, we'll take the back seat."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said.

Peyton and Lucas just laughed, and they all headed to the car.

Everything at the dance was as perfect as Peyton imagined it would be. She had a glow in her eyes that Lucas noticed. "Hey is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, everything is perfect," Peyton smiled. "I've never been to a dance before," she admitted.

Lucas couldin't believe that Peyton was a girl, and she had never been to a dance. It was like a right of passage or something. "What? No way," he exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding. I've never been to a dance so you better make it memorable," Peyton told him.

"You better believe I will," he assured her taking her hand in his. "Everything is going to be perfect for you Peyton Sawyer."

As they walked on the dance floor Brooke spotted them. She had been drinking and had already decided to be extra bitchy. "The nerve of that girl," Brooke said to an equally drunk Theresa.

"Brooke you broke up with Lucas," Theresa slurred.

Brooke gave her a look, "It doesn't matter. She's not good enough for him," Brooke said kind of louder than she had expected. She didn't know that Haley was behind her.

"You know what Brooke I think it would be best if you left," Haley said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Brooke got in her face.

Haley covered her nose at the smell of Brooke's breath, "Yeah have you ever heard of tic tac because you are in dire need of one sister," Haley smiled and walked off with Nathan.

"They are going to be sorry they ever messed with Brooke Davis!"

Peyton and Lucas continued to dance the night away in each others arms. It was absolutely like a dream come true for both of them. They shared quick kisses on and off through the night as Brooke watched displeased with what she saw.

..........................................

Haley and Nathan weren't having much fun at the dance so they snuck away to one of the classrooms. They started kissing more and more passionately. This was not how Nathan wanted their first time to be, but Haley was persistant. He finally pulled away after he saw things going to far. "Why did you stop?" she asked disappointedly.

"I told you before Haley this step is important to me," Nathan said hoping she was listening.

"I know me too, but I'm ready to be with you Nathan. Really be with you," she had a look of want in her eyes. "Please,"

"I can't Haley I'm sorry," He said shaking his head and buttoning his shirt.

"Fine, let's just go back and dance," Haley said upset. She wanted to be with him, and she didn't understand why everything had to be perfect. She had never had sex, and he had tons of times. She wanted to have that experience with him, but he wanted to wait.

........................................

Lucas had let Peyton slip away to the bathroom for only moment. He didn't want to spend one moment without her. While in the bathroom Peyton couldn't stop smiling until Brooke walked through the door, "Well if it isn't the boyfriend stealing skank."

"I didn't steal him from you Brooke," Peyton said trying to walk to the door, but Brooke stopped her.

"You don't deserve him. He is mine."

"Funny I didn't see your name on him," Peyton told her. She tried to leave, but Brooke wouldn't let her. "I'm pretty sure I could kick your fat ass so move the hell out of my way," Peyton demanded. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"You really think you could take me?" Brooke questioned.

"Oh I know I could BITCH," Peyton pushed Brooke. Brooke pushed back and finally Peyton hit Brooke in the face. "Leave us alone Brooke, and you're wrong you are the that never deserved him not me," Peyton said as she stepped over Brooke who was now on the floor.

Lucas was waiting for her outside, "Hey what took so long?"

"I kind of beat Brooke up," Peyton said hesitantly.

"What?" Lucas couldn't believe that Peyton would be capable of something like that.

"Yeah," Peyton was a little upset by her actions. "I think we should find Nathan and Haley and go home. My curfew is going to be soon anyways," Peyton told him.

"Okay, let's go," he took her hand. He was still very much worried about her and her actions though.

...............................................................................

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton all headed home. The night had been nice for Lucas and Peyton until her fight with Brooke. Haley and Nathan had fun, but Haley still wanted to be with Nathan in a sexual way.

Peyton was lucky when she got home her dad didn't ask any questions. She went straight to her room and went to bed.

Lucas kept thinking about Peyton fighting Brooke. He was proud of her for taking a stand, but he was also scared of what Brooke might do next. He knew she was capable of some pretty bad things.

..................................................................................

Haley was in her room thinking about Nathan. She was scared that Nathan didn't think she was good enough. She was lying in her bed when she heard a tap at her window. It was Nathan. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he crawled in the window.

"I know that we haven't been together very long, but...." he paused for a moment. "I love you Haley James," he let out his deep breath. "I love you," he couldn't stop saying the words, and she didn't want him too.

It was like music to her ears. She stood there for a moment taking it all in, "I love you too Nathan," she smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was so much better than any other kiss that they had ever shared. They both knew how the other felt, and Haley knew from that moment that she had something all the other girls he had been with would never have, his heart.

................................................................................

Theresa found Brooke in her car crying, "Brooke what's wrong? Where did you get that black eye?"

"From Peyton," Brooke said.

"What are you going to do?"

Brooke smiled as she wiped the tears from her face, "Make her pay!"

**Ok so I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't what you guys expected. I was having a hard time writing because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I promise to have a better chapter next time. I feel bad about this one, but I have tried to rewrite it and this was the best one. So Sorry. **

**The next chapter is going to have a lot of drama of course. Peyton is going to be in more trouble of course and Haley and Nathan might take the next step....you'll just have to read to find out...**

**Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter you guys rock my socks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A Father's Love**

**Ch. 13 You Get What You Give **

It was a Monday morning at Tree Hill High. Peyton's weekend had gone relatively good after the disaster at the dance. She had only gotten to see Lucas once that weekend, and they didn't talk about the fight Peyton had with Brooke. Lucas wasn't too happy that Peyton had resorted to fighting to beat Brooke, but he was mainly upset because he knew she could have gotten hurt. He never wanted anything to happen to her.

Peyton was sitting in science class doodling pictures of her and Lucas on her notebook. He was all she ever thought about that was until she heard her name called. "Miss Sawyer the principle would like to see you in his office," the girl that Peyton had not even seen when she walked into the classroom. Peyton's heart dropped into her stomach. She had never been called to the office before. She got up from her seat and gathered her things.

As she walked to the office she tried to think of why Principle Turner would want to see her, and then it hit her. Brooke must have told him about the fight. Fighting wasn't allowed at school, and she knew Brooke was spiteful enough to do it. She got into the office and took a seat. She was really red and sweating all over because she was extremely nervous.

Brooke walked out of Principle Turner's office and gave Peyton the 'don't mess with me' glare. Peyton usually hated to see Brooke, but she had the ugliest black eye Peyton had ever seen and that gave her great pleasure. Brooke smiled before walking out of the office. She knew Peyton was going to get it. "Miss Sawyer please step into my office," Principle Turner said. Peyton got up from her seat and headed towards his office. She felt like she was walking the plank and wouldn't survive the fall.

"I'm sure you know why you are here Peyton," Principle Turner told her. He looked a little mad as he put his had together and stared at her.

She decided to play the fool since she wasn't exactly sure what Brooke had told him. "No sir," she said holding her breath that he would believe her.

"Miss Davis informed me that the two of you got into a fight at the dance. Is that correct?" Principle Turner questioned.

Peyton decided to be honest, "Yes sir that's true, but Brooke started it."

"I know that girls have disagreements quiet often in high school. I'm not a fool, but fighting is against the rules at this school," Principle Turner told her.

She knew that he was very disappointed in her. Peyton had never gotten in trouble at school before.

Mr. Turner shook his head, "I know you've read the handbook on how I am supposed to handle this matter."

"Suspension," Peyton suddenly felt a great deal of regret about what she did. She couldn't be suspended. Her dad would kill her.

"Yes, but seeing on how you've never gotten in trouble before I'm gonna reduce your sentence to a week of detention," Turner said smiling at her. He liked Peyton and knew that she wouldn't hit someone unless the other person was causing a problem.

"Thank you so much," she said relieved.

He handed her a slip of paper, "But you'll have to get this signed by your father, and don't try to forge his signature. Remember we're pretty good friends," he smiled. They had been friends for a long time so Peyton knew that her father would find out about all of this eventually.

She might have gotten off easy at school but at home would be a different story.

..........................................................................

Lucas was waiting on Peyton at their usual spot. She saw him and smiled, "Hey where have you been?" he asked worried.

"Brooke told on me. I have detention for a week, and my dad has to sign the paper," Peyton told him.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I feel like all of this is my fault," he took her hand in his.

"This isn't your fault Lucas. You didn't tell me to hit her. I just wanted too," Peyton sighed. "Maybe my dad won't kill me."

"I hope he doesn't," he smiled. "I would miss you way too much." They shared a quick kiss before walking to class together.

...........................................................................

Haley drove Peyton home after she got out of detention. She was a whole hour late and knew that her dad was going to want to know why. She was going to be completely honest with him because lying didn't seem to do anything but cause trouble for her.

Larry was sitting at the dinner table tapping his hands on the table. He looked up when Peyton entered the room, "Where the hell have you been young lady?" he asked. She could tell that he was pissed.

"I got detention," she said almost in a mumble.

He heard what she said but couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

"I got in trouble at school, and Turner gave me a week of detention," Peyton knew she was going to get it.

Larry stood up from the table, "Why did you get detention?"

She took a deep breath because she knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say. "I hit Brooke Friday night at the dance," she confessed.

"You hit someone Peyton. That's not like you," Larry was somewhat outraged, but he tried to remain calm.

"Yes sir I know. I'm really sorry, but she was antagonizing me."

"I don't care that doesn't give you any right to hit someone. I did not raise you to be violent," he sat back down trying to cool down. "Why were you at a dance?"

"I went with Haley," she lied, but she wasn't ready for him to know about Lucas.

"Oh," he looked at her. "You should have told me you were going to a dance. You aren't dating anyone are you Peyton?" he asked hoping that she would say no.

She thought about how she should respond, "No sir I'm not dating anyone."

"Good... Because you are not allowed to date," Larry informed her. "But you knew that already. I don't know what to do about this fighting. I thought you would have learned your lesson after being grounded for a month."

"I have dad. I really am sorry about all of this," Peyton said.

"Okay I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I hate to punish you again after you just regained your freedom, but rules are rules right, and you definitely broke some. So I'm gonna take your cell phone for two weeks," he said holding his hand out. "Hand it over," he said firmly.

She did as she was told. She was relieved that it wasn't more. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yeah go ahead Peyton, but just remember that I punish you because you have to know that actions have consequences."

"I know daddy," she said as she turned around.

"I'm just glad you don't have a boyfriend. I would probably have to kill him," Larry laughed but he wasn't joking. He had told Peyton since she was ten that she wasn't allowed to date until after she graduated.

As she made her way to her bed she knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble if Larry ever found out about Lucas, but she wasn't ready for him to know the truth. She knew that she couldn't be without Lucas. She was beginning to fall for him, and she wasn't going to let her dad or Brooke ruin that for her.

**Ok I am so sorry that it took me a while to update this one, but I had it almost written and my computer turned off and I was unable to finish it. This happened to me twice. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will have some Haley and Nathan in it plus some Leyton fluff. **

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. **

**PLease let me know what you want to happen next. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A Father's Love**

**Ch. 14- Long Talks and More Trouble **

It had been a beautiful day in Tree Hill and was turning into a beautiful night. Peyton had lied to her father yet again in order to spend the day with Lucas. They had enjoyed a picnic in the park, a walk along the beach, and were now enjoying hot chocolate along the river walk. It had been a perfect day for both of them, and they knew it was only going to get better as long as they were together.

Lucas was holding Peyton's hand, "This is nice," he whispered in her ear.

"I totally agree," she whispered back.

"So when are you going to tell your dad about us?" he asked. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You can't," she said quickly without even thinking.

"Why not?" his feelings were kind of hurt. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," she shook her head, and they stopped walking. "I'm not ashamed of you. Its just that my dad is really strict."

"I know you've told me that time and time again, but maybe he would really like me," he tried reasoning with her.

"You just don't get it Lucas. My dad would never allow me to see you if he knew about you."

"Well couldn't your mom talk to him," Lucas and Peyton had never talked about her mom. He just assumed that they were divorced or something. Peyton froze at the thought of her mom. She missed her every single day. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Luke your fine, but my mom's been dead since I was eight," Peyton held back the tears. Thinking about her mom still hurt to that day.

"I am so sorry Peyton," he held her hand tighter to make sure she knew that he was there for her.

"It's okay Luke, you didn't know."

"I bet she would be really proud of you," he said as they sat down on a bench.

"You think so?"

He touched her face gently, "Of course she would. You are amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter."

She smiled because he always knew the right thing to say.

"Is that why your dad is so protective?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he says that he does what he does to protect me," Peyton sighed. "I love my dad, and I think he does a pretty good job although Haley would disagree."

"I think your dad does a good job too. And hopefully soon enough I'll get to meet him," he said hoping she would agree.

"One day," she hinted. "So can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he laughed. She glared at him, "Go ahead."

"How are you and Nathan brothers?" she had heard rumors, but she wasn't completely sure.

"We have the same biological father, but he has never been apart of my life and never will be. My mom got pregnant first, and he chose to go to college where he got another woman pregnant and married her."

"Nathan's mom," Peyton said.

"Yeah, Dan's not really around that much anymore. He is always on business, but in the end I got the better end of the deal because Keith, his brother, is my father. He is the best father a kid could have," Lucas smiled. Peyton could tell that Lucas really loved Keith.

"Hey why don't we go see a movie?" Peyton asked.

"I love that idea."

"But no girl movies," she added.

"Oh no way no girl movies," he smiled.

..................................................................................................

Haley and Nathan had also spent the day together. Nathan had decided to surprise Haley with a romantic candlelight dinner for two. He had taken her to his parents old boat house. It was on the beach, and it was very small, but Haley thought it was perfect. "This is amazing Nathan. I can't believe you went through all of this trouble just for me."

"It wasn't any trouble Haley. I would do anything for you," he said as their lips met.

"You are definitely my favorite person right now," she smiled.

"Do you care to dance with me, Miss James?" he put his hand out for her to grab, and then he pulled her into a slow dance.

"This is perfect Nathan. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you," she laid her head on his shoulder.

They continued to dance, and then Haley noticed the rose petals leading over to the bed, "Oh wow Nathan you did think of everything." She had been wanting to sleep with him for the longest time.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you tonight Haley because I do love you, and I have never loved anyone else the way that I love you," he smiled as he started kissing her. They were finally going to be together in the most romantic way. Haley was finally going to get her wish.

......................................................................................................

Peyton and Lucas had decided not to go to the movies after Peyton's dad called and wanted her to come home early. He wanted to spend a few hours with her. She loved spending time with her dad, but she would rather be with Lucas. Lucas was taking her home when he began to lose control of the vehicle. Something ran out in front of them, and Peyton screamed. Lucas swerved the car, but in doing so he ran into a light pole. He looked over at Peyton to see a big gash in her head, and she was bleeding. He was scared to death that something was wrong with her. She opened her eyes, and he could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry Peyton I'm gonna make sure you get to the hospital," Lucas wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

..........................................................................................................

Haley and Nathan were kissing. Every kiss got more and more passionate. They were both ready to be with each other in every way possible. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly trying to take in every moment. They wanted everything to be perfect, and it seemed to be going exactly as planned. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her neck. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently across the bed as he positioned himself on top of her. She was ready and so was he, but then they heard both of their phones ringing.

At the same time, "Don't answer it."

They let the phones ring as the continued to kiss, but then they started ringing again. Haley sighed and Nathan got off of her. She got up and answered the phone, "Hello....what...yeah I'm on my way," she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Peyton and Lucas were in an accident we have to get to the hospital," Haley told him. His face dropped as they both searched for their clothes and keys.

...........................................................................................................

At the hospital Lucas was waiting patiently on Peyton. He was so worried about her he couldn't even stay still. The nurse came out of the room, and Lucas stood up. "Is she okay?" he asked.

The nurse smiled, "Your girlfriend is going to be fine. She just needed a few stitches. Are you sure you don't need to be checked out?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure Peyton was okay," Lucas was relieved.

"She's going to be as good as new when they finish with her," the nurse said as she walked off.

When Lucas turned around he saw an angry looking man standing behind him. It was Larry. He had heard the whole conversation.

"I'm gonna kill you," was all Larry could say as he lunged at Lucas pushing him into the wall. Lucas was terrified. This was not the way he wanted to meet Peyton's father.

**Alright so please let me know what you guys think. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and I am so sorry that it took me forever to update this story. I promise I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A Father's Love **

**Chapter 15 Stay Away **

Larry had Lucas pinned to the hospital wall. His fist was in the air about to meet Lucas' face when Keith screamed at him, "Get your hands off of my son."

Larry turned around to face an angry Keith. He still had a grip on Lucas' shirt. "Let him go," Keith yelled again moving closer to Larry and Lucas.

Larry finally let Lucas go, but the anger on his face was obvious. "You better hope my little girl is okay."

"She's gonna be fine," Lucas told him. "I made sure…"

Larry cut him off, "I don't care what you did. You should have never been anywhere near my daughter."

Karen walked over to her son, "Lucas what happened?"

"I was taking her home, and we ran off the road. The nurse said that Peyton was going to be fine." Lucas couldn't tell if his mother was mad at him or not.

Karen took her son in her arms, "I'm so glad that you are okay."

Haley and Nathan walked up and could sense the tension between the group.

Larry turned to Haley, "You knew about this?" He questioned a stunned Haley.

"Lucas called me about the accident," she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"No, Haley don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about," he yelled angrily.

Haley looked at Lucas and knew exactly what he was talking about, "Yes sir," she decided to tell the truth.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Lucas admitted.

Larry shook his head, "I cannot believe all of you have been lying to me. Peyton is not supposed to date."

"Yeah and that's stupid," Haley smarted off.

"Excuse me," Larry glared at her.

"Peyton is sixteen years old. She should be able to make her own decisions. You treat her like a child," Haley was frustrated. Nathan could tell, and he took a hold of her had.

Larry didn't say anything because Karen piped in first, "Why don't we finish this conversation later? The good thing is Peyton is okay. We can worry about the rest later."

Larry shook his head, "There is nothing else to discuss, and your delinquent son better be glad that my little girl is going to be okay."

As Peyton walked down the hall she could see her dad and Lucas together. She knew that the truth was out, and there was no going back. "Daddy," she tried to say in her most innocent sounding voice.

"Peyton," he took her in his arms. "Thank God you are okay."

"Yeah the doc said I'm going to be fine. They stitched me up, and I'm as good as new," she was trying to lighten the mood.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said firmly.

"I know daddy I am so sorry."

"It is way too late for apologies Peyton," he yelled.

Lucas had enough. "Don't talk to her like that," he yelled.

Peyton knew that was a bad move on Lucas' part, but it made her feel good that he stood up for her.

"Lucas," Karen yelled.

"She's sorry," he told Larry.

"Luke," Keith warned.

"We really should move this conversation somewhere else," Karen told them again.

"I don't need too," Larry spat at her. "I've already made my decision." He walked closer to Lucas. "You stay away from my daughter, or I will kill you. And that is not a threat it is a promise." He didn't blink or change his expression at all. Lucas knew that if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Daddy," Peyton pleaded.

"This is not up for discussion. Now let's get you out of here," he started to walk away from the group. Peyton looked at Lucas before following behind her father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few minutes later Nathan and Haley were sitting in the car. Nathan could tell that Haley was upset, "Haley do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really," she told him.

"Haley," he held onto her hand. "You can talk to me."

"I know. I'm just worried about Peyton."

"I know I am too," he didn't know how to help his brother.

"I can't believe that I yelled at Mr. Sawyer. He is never going to let me around Peyton ever again."

"Yes he will," Nathan tried to reassure her.

"Did you not see that man? He will do whatever it takes to protect Peyton."

"You're not going to hurt Peyton, and he knows that."

Haley sighed, "Hopefully you're right."

"I know I am."

She decided to change the subject, "I'm sorry about our night together."

He smiled, "It was almost perfect."

"I promise that when it happens it will be perfect," Haley told him. "I love you so much Nathan, and I can't wait to be with you."

"I love you too Haley."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas, Keith, and Karen walked into their house. "Sit," Karen said harshly.

"Mom can we not do this now?"

Karen gave him a look, "Sit."

He realized that she wasn't going to take a no for an answer so he did as he was told. "I can explain."

"Good because I would love an explanation."

"Me too," Keith said. Lucas could tell that he was also mad.

"I'll fix the car."

"I know you will, but this has nothing to do with the car," Keith told him.

Lucas had never really seen Keith this mad at him. "We want to know why you didn't tell Larry you and Peyton were dating."

"She didn't want too, but I did."

"Lucas I know that we have taught you better than this."

"Sneaking around and lying isn't like you," Keith added.

"I didn't lie to you guys," Lucas said in his defense.

Karen threw her hands in the air. She was very frustrated, "Every time you went out with Peyton you were lying Lucas."

"Mom I'm sorry, but Peyton is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Lucas was telling the truth.

"Says the sixteen year old boy," she said with her hands on her hips.

"It's true. I don't want to be without her. You've got to talk to Mr. Sawyer for me," Lucas begged.

Karen and Keith shared glances, and Keith finally spoke up. "No," he said simply.

Lucas looked at him with disappointment, "Mom."

"I agree with Keith. I think that it would be best if you stayed away from Peyton. I'm not going to let you go against her father's wishes."

"But that's not fair," he stood up.

"One day you'll thank us for this Luke," Keith said.

"I highly doubt that," Lucas started to walk to his room. He turned back around, "Am I allowed to go to my room?"

Karen pointed, "Go ahead." Lucas stomped off and slammed the door. Karen looked at her husband. She hated to see Lucas hurting, but she thought they were doing what was for the best.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Larry and Peyton walked into their house. He hadn't said a word to her since they left the hospital. It always worried Peyton when her father was silent. It was never a good sign. "Dad," he turned towards her. "I'm sorry."

Larry looked at her, "I know. Why don't you go upstairs and go to bed. I know you're tired."

"Yeah I'm tired, but aren't we going to talk about what happened." She was beginning to get confused.

"No, I've said all I need to say Peyton. You are to stay away from that boy, and if I catch you with him their will be consequences." With that said he walked into his office. Peyton felt tears escaping from her eyes. She didn't want to be without Lucas, but she didn't know how she would be able to hide it from her father.

**To Be Continued **

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think or any suggestions you might have. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A Father's Love **

**Ch. 16 As the Days Go By **

It had been two weeks since the accident and nothing seemed to be the same. Lucas wasn't talking to his mom and dad because they had agreed with Larry. Haley and Nathan were having a hard time being happy when their best friends were miserable. Peyton was trying to stay strong, but it was hard not getting to see Lucas except for when they were at school.

Peyton was sitting on one of the benches behind the school. She and Lucas would meet there before she had to go home. He was running late, and Peyton was getting nervous. She wanted to see him before she had to go home and spend the weekend thinking about him.

She heard noises behind her, but when she turned around she was sadly disappointed when she saw Brooke Davis. "What do you want Brooke?"

"If you're waiting for Lucas he might be a little late. I think he's in my bed," she smiled and started to walk away, but Peyton stopped her.

"Stop being such a BITCH."

"What?" Brooke was shocked.

"Get over yourself Brooke. You lost Lucas okay, and that's not my fault. The two of you weren't meant to be together."

"And you think that the two of you are meant to be together forever," Brooke asked snidely.

"Yeah," she said matter of fact. Lucas had walked up, but Peyton didn't see him. "We are meant to be together Brooke. Let me ask you something. When the two of you were together was he the only thing you ever thought about? Did your heart skip a beat every single time you saw him? When you were apart did you wish you were together? Because Brooke that's how I feel about Lucas, and I don't think you ever felt that way about him."

Brooke didn't say anything. "I would do anything to be with Lucas. I'm not sorry for loving him, and I never will be." Peyton smiled when she said that she loved him. She had never told Lucas that she loved him, but the truth was she always had.

Brooke shrugged, "Good luck with him Peyton. You can give him more than I ever could because I never loved him, and my heart never skipped a beat." Brooke finally walked off, and Peyton felt like she had accomplished something. She turned around to see Lucas staring at her.

"Hi," she said softly. She wasn't sure how long he had been standing behind her. "Luke I can," before she could finish he kissed her lips more passionately than he had ever done before.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer," he told her with a smile. She smiled back at him, and they started kissing.

"Luke, everything is going to be okay right?"

"Yeah Peyt everything is going to be fine."

She hoped that he was right. She needed him to be right.

……………………..

The next day both Lucas and Peyton had lied to their parents so they could spend a little time together. Karen was working at the café all day, and Keith and Lily had gone out of town together. Lucas had invited Peyton over to his house for a little alone time. She had told Larry that she was spending the day at the Library, and he had believed her.

Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the couch cuddled together. "Are you sure that your mom isn't going to come in?"

"I promise she is at work, and she will be there all day." Lucas kissed her forehead. "Enjoy the time we have together Peyton because we barely get any."

"Maybe my dad will come around eventually," she could only hope.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

She smiled and looked at him with her big green eyes, "I'm yours forever Lucas, and I promise you that nothing will ever break us apart. I'm gonna make damn sure of that."

He smiled and kissed her. She was becoming more and more beautiful every minute that he looked at her.

………………………

Karen's day at the café hadn't been as bad as she had thought. It was actually quiet slow for a Saturday.

Karen was surprised when she saw none other than Larry Sawyer walk through her doors. He walked to the counter, and she gave him a death glare. "If you are here to cause trouble for my son I think you should leave."

"I'm here for a cup of coffee. I don't have to worry about your boy because my daughter is going to stay away from him." Larry told her.

Karen fixed his cup of coffee, "Are you free right now?"

"I have a few hours. Why?"

"I think we should talk."

"No," he told her turning away from the counter.

"I think it would do us both some good to talk. I can get Deb to watch the café, and we can go my house and talk." Karen offered.

"Fine, but I'm not going to change my mind." He told her firmly.

"I don't want to change your mind Larry. I just want to talk to you parent to parent."

…………………………….

Lucas and Peyton hadn't gotten comfortable on the couch, and had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Karen and Larry walked into the house and were both shocked when they saw their children lying together. "What the HELL?" Larry screamed waking the two teenagers up.

"Daddy," Peyton jumped.

"Lucas," Karen said with disappointment in her voice.

"I can't believe this. Peyton we're leaving now," he continued to yell.

"Dad I can explain," Peyton tried talking to him.

"There is no explanation needed Peyton. We are leaving," he pulled her up by her arm and walked her out the door.

Karen gave a disapproving look to Lucas. "Mom before you yell at me please let me explain."

"Lucas what is wrong with you?"

"I love her mom. I love her," was all he could say.

Karen didn't say anything. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Karen was going to talk to Larry about lighting up on the kids, but now she didn't see any chance of that happening.

………………………….

At the Sawyer house Larry was living. "Daddy."

He wasn't listening to her. He went into her room and pulled out her suitcase. "Daddy what's going on?"

"I can't do this anymore Peyton. I can't handle the lies. I'm sending you to live with your Aunt in New York," he told her.

"No you can't," she pleaded.

"It is the only way Peyton. You better pack your bags you leave in the morning." He walked out of her room, and she felt tears fall down her face one by one. She couldn't be away from Lucas. She just couldn't do it.

………………………………

Peyton had packed her bags like her father had requested but not to go to her aunts. She couldn't do it.

She knocked on Lucas' door late that night. He had already fallen asleep and was shocked to see her. "Peyt what are you doing here?" he noticed the bag.

"My dad wants to send me to New York, but I can't do that Luke. I can't be without you. I want you to run away with me."

Lucas was shocked by her request, but it didn't take him long to answer, "Let me pack a bag, and then we can go where ever you want to go."

She was scared but as long as she had Lucas she knew she was going to be okay.

**AN: So thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry for the late update and I don't have any good excuses sorry. I moved this chapter kind of fast, and I'm sorry for the lack of Naley. I will try to have them in the next chapter. I think that this story is going to end with like twenty chapters so it is almost over. **

**Spoiler: Lucas suggest that he and Peyton take drastic measures to stay together. **

**Any ideas what the spoiler means. I love to hear what you have to say. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A Father's Love **

**Chapter 17 Big Plans **

Lucas and Peyton had caught the first bus out of town, and ended up in Charlotte, North Carolina. It had only taken Lucas about ten minutes to pack his things. He hated leaving his family, but he knew that Peyton needed him, and truth be told he needed her too.

They had ended up in a dumpy motel room, but that was okay with both of them as long as they were together.

"Luke do you think I should call Haley?" Peyton asked. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." It broke her heart that she had to leave without telling Haley that she was leaving.

"You have to do it on a pay phone. We have to ditch our phones," Lucas informed her. They were running away, and they didn't need to leave a trail if they wanted to stay hidden.

"Right, I um so one outside. I'm just gonna go. I won't be long." She walked outside and dialed her best friends number.

It was like seven in the morning, and Haley hadn't even woken up yet. She was groggy when she heard her phone going off. "Hello."

"Hey," Haley could tell that there was something wrong with Peyton just by the way that she said hey.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything."

"Peyton I always keep your secrets. What's wrong?" Haley was extremely worried about her best friend.

"Lucas and I ran away last night."

"Ha, ha Peyton....You didn't run away." The silence on the other end made Haley realize that she was telling the truth. "You ran away?"

"I had to get away Haley. I miss you already, and I'll call you as soon as I get settled."

"Peyton you are never going to get settled. You are on the run, and you will always be on the run. Come home and work out your problems with your dad." She begged her friend to come home.

"He was going to send me to New York Haley. I can't do that. I won't go to New York. I love Lucas and I've got to be with him. I should probably go. I trust you Haley," Peyton sighed.

"I love you Peyton, and please be careful," Haley had tears in her eyes. She never expected to lose her best friend.

..........................................

Larry knocked on Peyton's door. He didn't get an answer. "Peyton we've got to go." He opened the door to see her bed made, and her bag gone. "Damn it."

.......................................

Karen had fixed Lucas breakfast. She wanted him to know that she loved him, and she was there for him. She opened his door to find him missing, but there was a note.

_Dear Mom and Keith, _

_Don't worry about me I'm fine. I love both of you. I am so sorry that I have to do this, but it really is the only way. _

_Love Lucas_

Karen's heart dropped into her stomach. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

......................................

It hadn't taken Larry long to get to Haley's house. "Mr. Sawyer," Haley knew exactly why he was there.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know," Haley was honestly telling the truth.

"I know damn well that she's here," he pushed through the door.

"She's not here, and I have no idea where she is."

"Yeah right," he yelled at her. "Where is she?"

"My guess is she went where ever she could be as far away from you and your overbearing rules," Haley yelled back and stood her ground. "She ran away Mr. Sawyer, and you have no one but yourself to blame." Haley walked to the stairs. "You can show yourself out because I have no idea where Peyton is."

......................................

Keith was reading the note, "You think this has to do with Peyton?"

"I know damn well this has to do with Peyton. He wouldn't just leave to leave Keith." To say that Karen was upset would have been an understatement.

They heard a knock at the door. Karen answered, and it was Larry. Before she could even think she had slapped him as hard as she possibly could leaving everyone in the room shocked.

....................................

Peyton was lying in Lucas' arms. "We should probably only stay here for one night. We have to continue to move all the time now."

"We'll never be able to stop running Lucas. Is this a mistake?" She was worried that running away wouldn't solve any of their problems.

"Your dad left us no choice Peyton. I want to be with you, and if I have to run every single day for the rest of my life it will be worth it because I will have you in my life." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I just wish there was some other way Luke," she said sadly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Lucas finally spoke up. "I think I might have away for us to be together."

"How?"

He got off of the bed and looked into her eyes. "I love you Peyton, and I know that you are my future. I don't want anything else, but we don't need run for the rest of our lives." He bent down on one knee. "I don't have a ring or anything but I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Peyton's green eyes grew wider than she could ever have imagined. "Are you sure?" was her response.

"I'm positive."

"Then yes Lucas I'll marry you." She smiled and kissed him. Apart of her knew that they were rushing things, but she loved him and wanted to be with him.

..................................

"Damn why the hell did you do that?" Larry yelled.

"Because this is your fault," she yelled back. "You made them leave. If you would have given Peyton her space then none of this would be happening."

"I was protecting my daughter."

"She's sixteen Larry. She doesn't need protecting from everything. You needed to give her some space, and when you didn't she ran away. If something happens to either one of them it will be on your hands no one elses." She was absolutely furious, and Larry Sawyer was number one on her list.

................................

Haley and Nathan were sitting in his truck. "I can't believe that they ran away." Nathan was shocked.

"Me either.... I think they should come back." She sighed. "Running away isn't going to solve anything. They should just face their problems."

Her phone rang, "Hello."

"Haley," Peyton said in an excited voice.

"Peyton are you coming home?" she asked hopeful of a yes.

"Yes we're coming home, but not before we get MARRIED," she almost screamed through the phone.

Haley's mouth dropped. Peyton couldn't be serious. She would just be throwing her life away, and Haley didn't want that for her best friend.

**AN: Alright so there it is. Almost all of you that guessed were right. I think there are going to be two or three more chapters, and I hope to have them up by the end of the weekend. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and let me know if you have any last suggestions. **

**As always you guys rock! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Father's Love **

**Chapter 18 For The Rest of Our Lives **

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in their motel room. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Peyton asked. She was a little skeptical about the whole situation.

"Yes, Peyton I am positive that I want to marry you," Lucas kissed her forehead.

"What about the whole we're underage thing?" she asked him. She had so many questions.

"We're going to forge our parents signatures."

"What? Luke I can't do that." She was hesitant about everything.

"Yes we can."

"That's illegal," she told him.

"I know that it is illegal, but after it is done I don't see your dad or my parents turning us in or anything like that."

"You never know with my dad."

"I know that your dad loves you no matter how controlling he may be, and I hope that when he sees how happy you are he'll leave us alone," he tried to reassure her with a kiss.

.........................................................................................

Larry, Karen, and Keith were patiently waiting news on their children. Karen could barely look at Larry because she blamed him for the whole situation.

"If they don't come home safe and sound I'll kill you," Karen stared at him.

"Karen," Keith tried to calm her.

"No, Keith I promise you that I will kill him if Lucas is hurt." She yelled.

.......................................................................................

Outside of Karen and Keith's house Haley and Nathan are contemplating entering the house. "Haley we should go in," Nathan suggested.

She sighed, "If I go in there and tell Larry and Karen that their kids are about to get married. I'm gonna cause a lot of problems."

"Lucas and Peyton already made a lot of problems for themselves. I think that you should tell them what Peyton and Lucas are planning on doing in the morning."

Haley didn't say anything. She just stared at the door.

...................................................................................

Peyton and Lucas are sitting in their motel room. They are cuddled together. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas. I told Haley where we were just in case she wanted to show up to the wedding tomorrow."

"I found the perfect little chapel down the road."

She smiled, "Good." She was nervous, but she knew that she could get through anything with Lucas by her side.

He got up from the bed, "I've got something for you." He reached into the drawer and pulled out two rings made out of twist ties. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?"

She smiled. No one had ever done something that sweet for her. "I love you so much Lucas Scott. I told you before that I would, and you doing this makes it even better and more clear that I want to spend forever with you." She kissed his perfect lips.

.......................................................................................

The next day Lucas and Peyton are standing in front of the chapel. Peyton is wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Lucas is wearing a nice dress shirt and blue jeans. It was the best they had at last minute, but for them it wasn't about what they were wearing, but about how they felt about each other.

"Here we go," Peyton told him as she took a hold of his hand, and they walked inside the chapel.

A little old couple ran the chapel. They were excited that someone was actually wanting to get married in their chapel. "Well hello there I'm Tim and this is Rhonda." He extended his hand to Lucas.

"I'm Lucas and this is Peyton. We were hoping we could get married today."

"Oh well that's nice," Rhonda said. "The two of you look a little young to be getting married."

"We're sixteen, but we have permission from our parents," he handed her the papers they had filled out and forged.

"Oh really," the woman wasn't buying it. "I don't think so."

Peyton was shocked, "Our parents signed the papers because they believe in our love. I love Lucas more than anything in the world. He gives me hope when there isn't any. I want to spend the rest of my life with him because I know that we are meant to be together."

"I feel the same way about her. Please don't deny us this chance to be together. We want this more than we want anything."

Rhonda stayed silent for a minute, "I can see that the two of you love each other, but a marriage is about a lot more than just love. It is a lasting commitment, and I have seen way too many young people rush into marriage."

"Please you have to let us be together. We want this more than anything." Lucas pleaded with Rhonda.

"If the two of you are doing this because you love each other, and you are ready for the forever commitment that comes along with getting married then I will let you get married. But if you are doing it as a spur of the moment kind of thing, or because you want to get away from your parents then I can't let you do this. So you think about it, and we'll be in the chapel waiting for your answer." Rhonda and Time walk out of the room.

Peyton looked at Lucas after they left, "I love you so much, but if we weren't in the situation that we are in then we wouldn't be getting married." She knew that it was true.

"We have to do this Peyton."

"We can't Luke," she touched his face with her hands. "We have to go back and take whatever punishments our parents want give us. Even if that means that we have to be apart."

"I don't want to be without you."

"And I don't think that I can be married at sixteen. I'm a girl Lucas, and I've been waiting for my wedding day since I was little, but this isn't my dream." he looked disappointed. "But you are my dream guy, and in a few years if we feel its the right time we can get married. I will marry you one day just not today."

He didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her. "One day Peyton Sawyer you will be my wife." They smiled. "Let's get out of here." They turned to leave when they were greeted by their parents. "Uh Oh."

Peyton gripped Lucas' hand tightly. Larry grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry baby girl."

She was surprised that he was apologizing. "I should have never treated you the way that I did. If I had it to do over again I would do things completely different, but now that you're married..."

Peyton interrupted him. "We didn't get married daddy. We didn't think that being mad at you was any reason for us to get married."

Karen looked at Lucas and took him in her arms. "Thank God you didn't get married."

"We will one day," Lucas told them.

Peyton looked at her father, "I love him daddy. I really do."

Larry looked at her daughter, "I understand that now Peyton. We have a lot of talking to do, but you've got to promise me that you will never run away again."

"I won't I promise." She hugged her father and from a far Tim and Rhonda watched.

..................................................................

Haley and Nathan were in his bedroom lying on his bed. "Haley don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was best for your best friend."

"She's not going to think so Nathan." Haley's phone started ringing, "Hello."

"Hey Haley."

"Peyton," Haley was confused.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm at home, and I wanted to thank you for sending my dad to get me. It would have been a big mistake if I would have gotten married. I'm glad I have a best friend like you." Peyton told her.

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too. I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Peyton hung up.

"So," Nathan wondered.

"She's still my best friend." Haley smiled, "I love you." She sat on top of him. "With all that I am."

He kissed her lips softly, "I love you too Haley James." They kissed again, but this time it was much more passionate than before. He flipped her over to where she was lying on the bed, and he was on top of her. He unbuttoned her shirt, and she helped him pull his off. "Perfect." He continued to kiss her.

"It's gonna be so worth the wait," she smiles, and they continue to kiss.

...............................................

Lucas, Keith, and Karen arrive home. "Mom I'm sorry for running away." Lucas apologized.

"You should be," she scolded him. "You scared me to death Lucas Scott." She turned to face him, "But I should have never gone along with Larry. I should have let you and Peyton see each other. We pushed the two of you to run away."

"So you're not mad at me," Lucas smiled.

"Oh you are still grounded for almost giving me a heart attack," Karen told him, and his smile turned upside down. "But in two weeks you will be free to see Peyton whenever you want."

"What if her dad says no?" Lucas wondered.

"I think that Larry learned a very valuable lesson in this." She kissed his forehead. "I love you son."

"I love you too mom," he gave his mom a hug. "I'm gonna go to my room."

Keith laughed, "By the way we had the door dead bolted. The only way you can leave is through the front door. No more sneaking out mister." Keith couldn't stop laughing.

"Thanks," Lucas shook his head.

He went into his room and laid his bag on the floor. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring that he had made for Peyton. He smiled and placed it on his finger. One day they would be married, but until then they would just be happy.

...................................................

Larry walked upstairs to Peyton's room. She was unpacking her things. "What ya doing?" he asked.

"I'm unpacking unless I shouldn't be."

"Why shouldn't you be?"

"Because before I left you were going to send me away," Peyton reminded him.

"Peyton let me tell you a story." They both sat down on the bed. "This is a story about a father who loved his daughter more than anything in the world. He wanted the best for her, and he would do anything to protect her, but soon the man learned that he wasn't doing anything but hurting his daughter. This man realized that his daughter's happiness was much more important than anything else in the world." He smiled at his daughter. "I just wanted to be a good father."

"You are a good father."

"And you are a good kid Peyton, and I'm sorry for not trusting you. I pushed you to run away, and I am so sorry. Lucas does seem like a pretty nice boy."

"He's a great boy, daddy. He makes me happy."

He kissed his daughter's forehead, "Things are going to be a whole lot better around here. Starting with Lucas. He is welcome here anytime, and you can hang out with him anytime. I trust you Peyton."

She smiled and hugged her dad, "Thanks daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." He smiled. "Your mom would be proud."

"She'd be proud of you too." They continued to hug.

He promised her that he would never treat her like a child. He was going to treat her like the adult she was growing into. He was proud to have her as his daughter. He realized that you can love your child with all of your heart, but there is a time when a father's love grows stronger because they let go and let their little girl become her own person. He had finally done that.

**Okay so this is kind of a long chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I can't decide if I want it to end here, or if I want to do one more chapter. You guys let me know what I should do. **

**Should it end here? Or should I do one more chapter? **

**Thanks for all the reviews throughout the entire story. You guys really have been great, and really helped me with this story. **


End file.
